You and me, Ciaossu
by Ritsu Orihara
Summary: These are small to medium drabbles for pairings 1827. It has 6927, 8059 and 6984 in it too. Consists of mainly fluff. Rated M to be safe rating changed, XD , rating may go up, depending the stories that are to come. Read and Review, thanks !
1. Cotton Candy

UGH. so many....this is another one for a meme I did. Enjoy~

1827

* * *

Cotton Candy

Tsuna looked with awe at the huge cotton candy displayed in the shop. His eyes were glittering at the amount of candy present.

"Can I have some...?" Tsuna poked at Hibari's arm, trying to get his attention--and the cotton candy.

Hibari gave him a look, then sighed. "Fine."

Tsuna gleamed and skipped to the shop, and hibari went along with him to pay for the large sum of candy.

As Tsuna was eating the candy, Hibari lowered his head, to Tsuna's eye level.

"You have some candy on your face."

Tsuna blinked at Hibari, then blushed. "Here?" He poked at a part of his face, in hopes of getting that piece of candy off.

Hibari smirked. "No, here." Hibari leaned towards Tsuna's blushing face as he captured Tsuna's lips on a fluffy kiss. "It's gone now."

Tsuna was left blushing more than ever before and cursing under his breath about something like 'being taken advantage of'.

* * *

WOOT. Poor Tsuna, go Hibachin~ WOOT. make that little Tuna fish blush like a ripe tomato~


	2. Rain

Ameato~ Ameagari~ I see rain, falling from the sky...uniting all the loves together~ Hibari is sooo crushing on tuna~ SOOO

1827

* * *

Rain

As drops of rain fell upon the grounds of Namimori Middle, Tsuna scowled at his misfortune. He had forgotten to bring an umbrella. What could get any worse?

Hibari was just rounding up his last round when he saw Tsuna just standing there, with his head lowered. What could have possibly gone wrong?

"Hey herbivore."

Tsuna flinched at the voice. It was most definitely Hibari-san's. He didn't even need to look up to sense Hibari walking towards him. "H-hibari-san..."

Hibari glared at the sight presented to him. "Go home now. It's too late for a herbivore like you to be staying at school like this."

Tsuna sighed,unable to say anything. But really, what could he say? Oh, I forgot my umbrella, can I borrow yours? He mentally cringed at the thought. Hibari would bite him to death before lending him an umbrella.

But speak of the devil...

"Did you forget your umbrella?"

Tsuna cursed the fates up there. How had Hibari known? Right. He's still saying back at school even at this time, plus, the rain was pouring down like cats and dogs. Yeah...that's so hard to figure out.

"Um..." Tsuna started, biting his lip. "Do you have an extra one...?"

There. He said it. He asked to borrow Hibari's umbrella. God. He's going to be beaten up for sure...he was so darn forgetful...

"I don't have an extra one. But we can share."

Tsuna lookedup slightly, his cheeks still hot from his nervous thoughts. "Ah...t-thank you..."

And there, they walked side by side towards the Sawada residence...

...and there Hibari stayed because Nana said that it was still pouring outside...

...so Hibari ended up staying for the night...

...not that Tsuna minded, of course...

* * *

Of course tuna doesn't mind~ He's going to be raped by Hibari~ Tsuna is going to be soooo looking forward to it. THen...you hears noises at night...that sounds like a moan... -shot-


	3. Holding hands

I got all fluffy inside...woot. Warning, Hibari trying to be a gentleman...er...yeah.

1827

* * *

Holding Hands

They said nothing as they walked side by side with each other. Hibari was looking to the left, while Tsuna was busy blushing, looking away to the right. Both said nothing as they accompanied each other their way home.

Hibari stole a quick glance at Tsuna, and said nothing. He was a man of few words. People didn't expect him to start a conversation. Heh. Never. Not him. It was always the other.

But this time, he felt as if he had to say something to the little herbivore walking beside him. But what could he say?

Hibari sighed, and in the corner of his eyes, he caught Tsuna's glance, directed at him. He turned, full-facing the younger boy. But as always, he said nothing.

Tsuna caught him glance, and looked away.

Hibari was really getting sick of this.

He slowly brought him hand across, and brushed the back of his hand acorss Tsuna's. The boy blushed, but said nothing.

Then, out of nowhere, Hibari grasped Tsuna's hand--gently--and wrapped his hand over Tsuna's little hands, interwining their fingers together.

Tsuna looked over at Hibari, blushing furiously. But he managed to give Hibari a cute smile.

And they kept on walking.

...words weren't always needed to express love.

* * *

Are you traumatized yet?!! WOOT


	4. Wine

Tuna has gone Xanxus...I think...yes...it's the red liquid which makes people all go a bit wacho~ WOOT~

1827

* * *

Wine

It was his tenth cup of wine. He had managed to finish that glass, and was about to reach for the whole bottle when a hand stopped him.

He looked on from where he was sitting, to a man in a dark suit. His raven locks half covering his eyes.

"Don't drink anymore."

Tsuna dismissed the idea and brushed the hand away. Who cares, he thought.

But the ravened-haired man did not see this through. He snatched the bottle away from Tsuna's hand before he could seep some red-coloured liquid into his glass. Enough was enough.

"I said, no more."

Still, he dismissed the idea and reached up to grab the bottle, but with very little luck. "Give it back, Hibari-san."

Hibari said nothing as he went about sealing the bottle and placing it into its cabinet. "You've had too much."

Tsuna glared at the man, though his vision were a bit blurry from the previous ten glasses of wine.

"I don't care. Give it back."

Tsuna really didn't care anymore. He just wanted his wine. Was that really too much to ask?

Hibari 'hn'ed and walked away.

"Hibari Kyouya!"

Hibari stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't heard Tsuna call him by his full name in such a long time, that when he did, he'd stop, and sent a look at the younger man in surprise.

But, all in all, Hibari did not reply to Tsuna. He was being illogical at the moment. The wine was clouding his judgment.

"Go home, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna glared at the man once more.

"Hibari-san..."

Indeed, Tsuna had been too drunk and collapsed right there and right then. The last thing he saw was Hibari turning towards him...

Hibari ran towards Tsuna as he collapsed. He cursed and glared at the little man in his arms.

"I told you not to drink so much..."

* * *

Yes, that red liquid is WINE. Yes, and the fact that Tsuna is handling more than 10 glasses is...er...almost Xanxus-like. BUt no worries~ Tsuna still love you, hibachin~ -tonfa'ed- URK.


	5. Kiss on the cheek

He's overly happy...on the inside, that is~ WOOT.

1827

* * *

Kiss on the cheek

Tsuna was too busy devouring his ice cream when Hibari had called him. "-yoshi. Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked up from his ice cream, and wiped his mouth with a tissue, sitting innocently on the side.

"Ah, Hibari-san? I didn't hear you."

Hibari sighed. He had been calling the little herbivore for the past few minutes and he still could not hear him. Jeez.

"I asked you where you wanted to go next."

Tsuna blushed, then looked down at his lap. "Uh...want to come to my house?"

Hibari closed his eyes in thought, then opened then up again. "That's fine."

Tsuna beamed, then leaned up, kissing Hibari's cheek. "Thanks, Hibari-san."

* * *

Hibari's being such a gentleman...(by raping Tsuna in his house.)


	6. Chocolate

This was for a meme I did, so I thought I post it here...for sharing reasons...? WOOT? LOLz

1827

* * *

Chocolate

He looked at the packaging suspiciously. Where had this come from? There was no tags anywhere, and the handwriting was unfamiliar to him.

He cursed mentally. How come he couldn't figure it out?

He scratched his brown mop of hair. why was this so hard?

On the other side of the school, another boy was thinking the same thing. He also, had received a box of chocolates from whom he did not know. A gust of wind blew into the room, running throught the boy's raven mop of hair, his coat flying behind him.

Tsuna paused his tracks when he heard someone talk about Hibari-san getting chocolates. He sighed in relief when he found out that Hibari-san had received his chocolates. He paused and smiled cutely.

Tsuna was walking down the hall when he bumped into the very man that rumours were about--Hibari-san.

"H-hibari-san! I-I'm sorry...!"

Hibari said nothing as he passed by the younger boy.

In a few moments right after his collision with Hibari, he was dragged by the same guy to his office.

"I liked your chocolates. I hope you'll like mind as well."

Tsuna was later told that he fainted on the spot.

* * *

Poor Tsuna, I feel for you, cutie~


	7. Mafia Land

D-don't kill me, please~ I'm trying...TRYING~ WOOT. Poor Tuna, gets buried by paperwork~

1827

* * *

Mafia Land

There really was no end to paperwork. Ever since he had became the mafia boss, he found himself being mobbed by the very existence of paperwork.

Tsuna moped and placed his head on his desk. There still were three piles of paperwork that he needed to go through.

Sometimes, Hibari would come into his office and play around with the little boss. But that was sometimes quite rare.

And he really needs some painkillers right now.

Why, oh why was he the mafia boss?????

Later on in the day, Reborn went to go and check up on Tsuna, to see if he was slacking off. But what surprised him was that Tsuna was furiously rampaging through his paperwork with Hibari beside him. Smirking. Oh, did he forget to mention that Tsuna's face was bright red?

On a closer note, Tsuna's lips were slight bruised, with his hair a little bit out of place. One of his shirt buttons were unbottoned, and his posture in his chair was quite fidgety. Oh, and there was a red mark on Tsuna's neck. A really visible one.

Reborn smirked.

He should get Hibari to come 'discipline' Tsuna much more often...

* * *

I think he really was raped by Hibari...seeing that his clothes were all torn and stuff...er...messy and there was a mark on Tuna's neck~ It's voluntary rape, WOOT~


	8. Confession

Go, go Tsuna-kun~ WOOT

1827

* * *

Confession

"Hibari-san..."

Tsuna started to speak, but Hibari was still waiting. And he HATES waiting.

"Yes?"

Tsuna bit his lip, and started out once more. "H-hibari-san...I...I..."

Hibari was getting impatient now. "Yes?"

Tsuna yelped slightly at the intense stare and glare that Hibari was giving him. "Yes? I don't have all day. Say what you have to say and get it over with."

Tsuna gulped. This was it. "I...I...Iloveyouhibari-san!!"

Hibari cocked his eyebrow, and looked at him suspiciously. "Say that again. This time, more clearly."

Tsuna was blushing from the roots of him hair now. This was so embarrassing...!!

"I...I Love you, Hibari-san..."

He managed to say that, after his stammering and nervouness.

Hibari took out his tonfas.

Tsuna panicked. He was going to get tonfa'ed by Hibari-san! AH! What was he going to do? Panic! Scream! Yelp! Cry! Shout! Anything?

But what he didn't expect was Hibari placing the end of his tonfa against Tsuna's chin and lifting it up. After so, he brought his face close to Tsuna's and whispered lowly, "I'll see you after school", and smirked.

...and Tsuna was just left standing there.

* * *

I got bored, remember? LOLz


	9. Jealousy

Poor Tuna.... good luck with the bird and the pineapple~ I'll be rooting for you...(on the sidelines, far, far away...)

1827 + 69

* * *

Jealousy

Mukuro had stole a kiss from Tsuna. That damn bastard of an illusionist.

He was going to kill that man and bite him to death until he is no more. Damn. He's going to kill that man. He is going to die for stealing what's his...

He stalked towards Tsuna and kissed him furiously. "You're mine."

And Tsuna nodded, knowing that his was Hibari's jealous side. And possessive side.

...and he loved Hibari for it.

* * *

He likes Hibari all possessive and sadistic. Mwahaha~ Tuna likes Birdy~


	10. Fight on Valentine's day

Oh noes, love triangle~ Go, go, pick one, Tsu-chan~

182769

* * *

Fighting on Valentines

"I'm going to bite you to death for stealing what's mine."

"Kufufu...that boy is no one's. He is, of course, the boss, that sky for everyone."

"Who are you to be some damn pacifist?"

"I never said I was."

"Shut up, you damn illusionist."

"After you, tonfa-wieling sadist."

"Shut up, bastard."

"Only if you do, sadist."

"Tsunayoshi is mine. Stay away from him."

"Only if you do."

"Fucking bastard."

"You too, Hibari Kyouya."

"Shut up, fucking illusionist."

Mukuro laughed. "Ah...such bad words sprouting from your mouth, Hibari Kyouya."

"Such words that are so unlike you, damn illusionist."

Hibari glared at the man with mixed-matched eyes.

"Bastard."

"Sadist."

Tsuna was watching their encounter. Whenever those two would meet, they'd always fight. And about the same thing too! A part of him was glad, and a part of him was annoyed.

"Please, can't we get along?"

An unison of "no" answered him.

Tsuna decided that he would watch from now on...

* * *

It nice to have two people fighting for you...stratch that, it's nice to have all the characters in KHR fighting for your love. Don't be shy, Tuna, it's worth it~

(even if you do get raped.)


	11. Red Glasses

Tuna is...having serious problems~ and the fact that he has them...is quite surprising...but it's okay, Hibari-san will be there to 'guide' you...(and rape you at the same time WOOT)

1827

* * *

**Red glasses**

Tsuna looked at the little accessory and squinted at it. He didn't need it, seriously. But him mother said that he should get it, since he was having a little trouble seeing things far away. He swears he had 20-20 vision just a few days ago. He groaned pathetically and sighed.

What was he going to do? It was either this or contacts…

…and he didn't want contacts. They were so painful! He cringed at the sight of contacts and looked away. They looked like they were as painful as…that time when he first tried the rebuke bullet. Ah, it was such a painful memory.

He shuddered at the memory. He wished not to experience that again. And contacts look like they were as painful as that.

What was he going to do?

It was at that moment when he saw someone familiar. The person was quite far away, as he couldn't see that person properly. He squinted and made out the figure as he perceived it—a boy. The boy had striking raven hair and wore a white shirt…and a tie…and an armband—

--and he was coming towards him!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. What are you doing here?"

There was only one person that would call him by his full name—Hibari Kyouya. Now he should run, right? Well, to think about it, it was Hibari Kyouya! THE Hibari Kyouya. THE Hibari Kyouya that would bite anyone to death. Yes, that Hibari Kyouya.

"H-hibari-san!" He panicked, trying to find in his little mind something to say so that he could refrain from being bitten to death on such a fine afternoon. "N-nice afternoon, huh?"

He couldn't see clearly, as Hibari gave him a glare. Of course, he was immune to it—he couldn't see it, for god's sake. But being that, he felt a huge murderous aura surrounding him.

"No. It's not a nice afternoon."

Tsuna panicked right there, right then. What did he do? He resorted to screaming his head off—well, not screaming his head off, but pretty much 'hiieee'ing his head off. And ended up waving his arms up and down…for what reason?

"I'm so sorry, Hibari-san!! I-I didn't know!!"

Hibari smirked at the little herbivore's actions. He picked up something—Tsuna couldn't really make out what it was—and tossed it at Tsuna. "Wear this. It will aid you and your little weak herbivorous ways."

Tsuna looked down to see a pair of red-rimmed glasses. Putting it on, he saw that the world was much clearer—at least in his eyes. A little pink stain decorated his face; "T-thank you, Hibari-san…"

Hibari smirked and leaned towards the little cute herbivore. "I think you look better with than without…" he pulled on a lock of Tsuna's hair and left.

…and Tsuna? He was just left standing there, blushing like a complete idiot.

* * *

Tuna has gone blind?!!! and Hibari's there to help...by smexing him up with a pair of glasses. SMEX~ WOOT. Hibari is going to use that pair of glasses as a smwx toy~ I know it~ -tonfa'ed-


	12. 50 dollar bill

I think I got bored, and started writing some weird drabbles. And this is one of them. Go away, Writer's block~ Booo~

6927

* * *

**50 dollar bill**

Tsuna had accidentally stumbled upon a paper bill…a 50 dollar bill on his way home. Why would anyone leave such large sum of money just hanging around? He wanted to pick it up and return it or something, but it seems as though there were other plans for this little paper bill. He huffed left the bill just lying there, and kept on walking.

"Aren't you going to pick it up?"

Tsuna spun around to meet an all-too familiar voice. The purple hair, mixed-matched eyes, the trident…TRIDENT?!!! "M-mukuro!"

Mukruo smirked at Tsuna—almost mockingly. "Ciao, Vongole."

Tsuna 'eep'ed and sped down the streets.

…and left Mukuro just standing there, confused.

* * *

I guess things like this does get carried away, no? LOLz


	13. leaf

Yes, Hibari is being a gentleman...again~ WOOT. go, go, Tuna~ be a lady to the gentleman~ WOOT (tuna gets raped by birdy...again)

1827 , 8059

* * *

**Leaf**

He watched Gokudera yell at Yamamoto—again. Sometimes, he should tell the baseball player that he loved him. Jeez. Gokudera's just holding on to his pride a bit too much. He needed to relax…

…which is what Yamamoto says a lot. But does he listen? Of course not. But he was sure that if he suggested it to him, Gokudera would listen. Then he'd declare something on the line of Tsuna's right-hand man. Or something like that…

"Gokudera-kun…you should learn to relax sometimes…"

Tsuna smiled at him, his smile brighter at the second. He watched as Gokudera's head spun towards him, his face a little bit down. "Juudaime…I…"

Tsuna stood up, leaned close to Gokudera and whispered; "I know you like Yamamoto, why not just tell him?"

Gokudera's face—you could literally see smoke coming out of his ears, his face red—even from the roots of his hair. "J-juudaime!!!!!!"

Tsuna giggled and left to explore the trees around the place they were sitting at. He watched as petals of leaf floated down from the trees and gently gliding through the air to finally settling down onto the grass—like an artist decorating his/her canvas. The sight was magical…

…until he saw someone coming towards him.

"Tsunayoshi…what are you doing here?"

He watched as Hibari strode towards him, his arms stuffed down deep into his pocket. His presence was not to be missed—none at all.

"H-hibari-san!" He tried not blush, but did anyway.

But what was worse…was that Hibari had stepped towards him and softly petted his hair—that was what it felt like to him. "H-hibari-san!!" His blush was now erupting from the roots of his hair.

"There was leaf in your hair."

…and he left afterwards.

Later, as Tsuna went back to the place where he was having lunch with his friends, he was told that his face was as red as a tomato.

* * *

Tuna...is being such a tuna. Nao, burdy will eat the tuna...mwahahaha~ (tuna gets raped by bird again. hoo boy)


	14. Ring

**Ring**

He gazed at his shoe locker, where that little box stood. To be honest, he didn't really know what was in there…or who gave it to him. What could have intrigued someone to give him a gift like this? He wasn't special…was he?

Maybe he'd ask around—no—that would sound stupid. Hey, did anyone give me a gift? Ha, won't that sound like a total doofus. Jeez. He sighed, took the gift and shoved it into his pocket, where he could possibly bump into someone who would recognize it first-hand.

…and that person…was Gokudera-kun. Well, he couldn't say exactly who it was from, but Gokudera was one of those…possible candidates. For some odd reason, it would just make sense…

…but it wasn't him.

"Juudaime…I don't know who it might be from…but I can ask around for you!"

Great, that was the last thing he needed right now. "A-ah…no, Gokudera-kun…I think I can manage…"

Gokudera just looked at him, weird. "I-if you say so, Juudaime." He nodded and went back to swearing at Yamamoto, calling him something along the lines of 'Yakyuu-baka'. Tsuna just sighed.

However, as school was about to end, he shoved his hand into his pocket to pick out the little gift…to find it missing from his pocket. _But…but I put it in fairly deep…there's not chance that it would just fall out like that…!_ He was becoming more frantic by the moment. _Ahh~ where is it?!_ He had looked and searched all over for it, but it was no avail. There were no signs of that little red box.

"Are you looking for this?"

Tsuna spun around, facing the only person who he would presume to end his life with a bang—er—bite. "Hi-hibari-san! H-how nice to see you here!" God, he was so frantic. First he lost the present given to him, now he bumps into Hibari Kyouya. Could life get any worse?

…and it did, for Hibari had his tonfas out, ready to strike Tsuna at any given time. Now, he was really panicking. Panicking for his dear, dear life. He wouldn't want to waste it. He sure doesn't want to lose it to someone like him! He still needs to confess to Kyoko and become the mafia boss…

…but no blows came. None at all. Instead, Hibari opened the box—which Tsuna went against—but ended up letting him do it anyway because he was simply threatening him.

"Here."

Tsuna looked at Hibari with a surprised expression. "Hibari-san…?"

Hibari turned around, facing away from Tsuna. However, Tsuna could still see that Hibari's ears were turning red. _Is he blushing…? Wait, why would Hibari-san be blushing…of all people?_ Tsuna looked inside the box—he too blushed, even from the roots of him hair. "W-what's that…?!!!"

Hibari faced him, with that blush still decorating his face. But only slightly now. "It's a ring." He calmly stated, though Tsuna was still quite frankly—freaking out.

"F-for whom?!!"

Hibari was glaring at the little animal now. How tense could this herbivore get?! "You."

Tsuna scratched his head in confusion. _You? What's that you for…who is that—_

…and he finally understood.

…and ran off without accepting the ring at all.

But Hibari found him anyway, and forced the ring on to his finger. Tsuna almost fainted when Hibari calmly declared; "You're MINE now."

Oh, did I say almost fainted? Yeah, he did faint. And right after Hibari's so-called confession, too.

Yeah, Tsuna's life is sooooo lively now. Woo~


	15. Tack edited

Yes, I got bored one day and wrote this, thus, this was created out of no where. No seriously. This is actually an edited version of the original one, since there was a grave error made upon this chapter...

Thank you, **Poised-Geisha** for noticing it. You're amazing. Now, that this is fixed, please enjoy the edited version of **Tack**, and remember to read and review! (That is, if you want. I would want some, but if you don't review, I can't force you to. But...it would be greatly appreciated. Virtual Cookie, anyone?)

1827

* * *

**Tack**

Tsuna stared at the posters in front of him. He sighed as she pursued with putting them up. He mentally groaned as he was mostly forced to put these up—the factor that all his so-called classmates had deserted him. Gokudera-kun was in Italy and Yamamoto was at baseball practice. Why else would he be putting them up _alone_?

"_Hey, dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna visibly cringed as the others called to him._

_He shifted his stance and faced his classmates with a slight annoyed look on his face—which no one took account for. "Put these up, will you?"_

_Tsuna was about to object to their 'proposal' when they just ran out the door, leaving Tsuna standing there—dumbfounded and alone. Some people they were, just pushing the responsibilities to him every chance they've got. Jeez. What jerks._

Tsuna cringed at the memory—it was only a few moments ago when this encounter occurred. He sighed again—though he would have liked to get home early today—he took a tack and started putting the posters up. Such menial tasks, such bothersome tasks, such—

--OUCH.

He had accidentally stabbed himself with the darn tack. Great. Just great. Now what? Tsuna sighed again, watching the blood ooze out of the wound, flowing freely down his dainty fingers. "Looks like I have to go get some band-aid…"

Tsuna abandoned the posters—to his own likings, perhaps—and slowly made his way down the hall to the nurse's office. Good thing that it wasn't locked until five o'clock! It was still four fifty-two. Well, not much could be said about that. He's got eight minutes to get in, get some first-aid, get a band-aid, and get out as soon as possible, or just in the duration of the eight minutes he had left. Walking in, he reached out to get the first-aid kit—

--When he found out that he was not tall enough to reach it wayyy up there. On top of the cupboard. He mentally groaned. What day this turned out to be. Could this day get any worse? _Don't tell me that Hibari-san is going to waltz in here and catch me and give me a fierce biting—_

…Oh, how right he was. Oh how cruel the people up there were. There stands, the exact person who he did NOT want to see. Hibari Kyouya. He is currently standing in the doorway, glaring at the little animal Tsuna was, pathetically trying to raid the nurse's office—well, at least that was what it looked like to him. Or so he would have though.

Tsuna saw this and panicked. "No! This isn't what it looked like! This, this…this…this…I…I…"

But Hibari was already tired of his antics. He walked towards him—no tonfas—and reached to a nearby band-aid. _But I need first-aid!!!!!!_ Tsuna's thoughts were short-lived when Hibari brutally grabbed Tsuna's hand and placed the wounded finger into his own mouth.

Tsuna's face brutally turned red—so red that one could literally cook a meal with his face—and steam was seen shooting out his ears. "H-hibari-san! Hibari-san!" He was at a loss for words, right then, right there. Oh great, what could get any worse than this—

--Answer to that question: Hibari kissing the hell out of him. AND THAT WAS WHAT HE WAS DOING RIGHT AT THIS DARN MOMENT!

"You are pathetic, Tsunayoshi. Getting hurt by some tack? You should be more careful."

Was he complementing him or scolding him?

…Or was he trying to sound caring?

"H-hibari-san…I…I'll be more careful next time…" Tsuna nodded after giving his declaration, looking softly at the said man in front it him.

Hibari sighed and handed him the band-aid. "Here. Get out. The school is closing."

Tsuna nodded briefly and dashed out, with the band-aid wrapped securely around his wounded finger—which Hibari had sucked…and licked. And…and…

…He couldn't continue anymore. It was way too embarrassing for him.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

He had heard Yamamoto called to him from afar, so he looked up and smiled at him. "Yamamoto!"

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the now worried Yamamoto. "Are you sick, Tsuna?"

Tsuna cocked his head to one side. "No, why?"

"Your face is as red as a tomato."

Tsuna's face became redder, if it was possible. "I…I…Hibari-san…"

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "Did you do something with Hibari?"

Oh…how wrong that sounded, Tsuna thought. How sexually intriguing your words are, Yamamoto…

…And his face exploded due to the over-accumulation of hot air. And Tsuna ran. Ran far away…

* * *

Oh, I died writing this one. It's so darn cute. Well, to my extent, it was like, o.O;;;;; and I laughed.  
I love little drabbles of nothingness. Anyway, -coughs- have fun~ The next chapter/drabble chapter should be coming in a few days or so. I'd say around...two to three days, at most. If it prolongs, please don't worry. It will surface soon.

Being that I have a midterm to study for, Shakespearean play to analyze, a book to read for WC, Calculus to study for, a doujinshi waiting for me to finish and another fanfic that has been sitting in my file for over a few months now.

But oh, stupid darn writer's block. It won't let me go. .  
Have fun~


	16. UFO

Salve a voi~  
Oh, don't mind me. I got bored at night and started writing this while waiting for an RP reply. Yes, I do things when I'm bored. Hahas, please read and review, everyone~ I honestly thank you for reading this~ I can't force you to review, but it would be GREATLY appreciately to the extreme~  
Thanks for everyone who came out and read this. You make my heart extra-warm. WOOT. Ti amo~ Grazie~

WARNING: Weird plotting up ahead. Authoress decides to spice the chapter up by invading in and making an appearance...implicitly. -crackle- Evil laughter ensues~

1827

* * *

**UFO**

Getting ready to go to bed, Tsuna sighed as he pulled the covers upon himself, yawning in the process. Tonight, he thought, tonight would be a good day…or rather, tomorrow, because there was no school tomorrow, and Reborn would probably stop his training for just a small while. As proved by the rest of the weekends, Reborn didn't seem to assign him any work on a Saturday morning. Thank goodness for that.

Once he was inside his covers, nice, fuzzy and warm, his mind drifted around, rewound and replayed the day's events. The usual happened as he was kicked out of bed by Reborn, running to school because he was late, failed his algebra test…AGAIN, and received punishment by cleaning the room AGAIN because he was late. Oh, and Hibari decided to add in his own punishment by giving him a furious 'biting' session. [Note: And I'll leave it at that, to suffice readers' imagination. Ah, the blight of youth…]

Tsuna blushed and shook the last thought out of his mind. Since when did he ever become so utterly embarrassed in front of Hibari? What did he do…no, what happened…to him? He rewound back to the beginning of the week and blushed heavily. Now he knows why. Oh, why did Hibari have to do that? He got out of his bed and peeked in his bedside mirror to inspect the 'mark' that Hibari had left in the beginning of the week. [Note: I'll ALSO leave it at that to fill your imaginations.]

He quickly popped into his bed again and forced himself to sleep. There was no point in worrying about what had already happened, is there? He sighed and drifted off to sleep…

…And found himself at Namimori, broad-daylight, the sunrays shining throughout, he was standing in the lot of Namimori. What is going on here? Wasn't he just…in his bed a few seconds ago? How could he possibly be standing in front of Namimori—?

--Unless he was having a dream…or so he should call it…NIGHTMARE. He didn't like Namimori all that much, but nonetheless, it is where he is being currently educated in. So, as far as education goes, he's stuck in Namimori until he graduates.

Ha. Him? Graduate? Give me a break. When would this child ever graduate? If there was a 20 percent graduation level, he'd pass and graduate…or not…who knows. He had just failed another test that week. When will there be hope for this poor child?

Then…out of nowhere, an UFO landed in the heaps of Namimori, and surprisingly, it did not do the school any damage. And thank goodness for that. A person came out, and landed swiftly upon the grounds of Namimori. Who was this? Where was this? Aliens abducting the earth…already? Had technology been THIS advance to that even aliens could land on earth and not suffocate—err—explode? Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?

Oh, no, nothing is going on here. Just a bunch of aliens that landed in Namimori, probably pursuing to abduct Tsunayoshi—

--Wait, WHAT? Abduct WHOM? Why? Where? When? How? What? WHAT?!

And we see more of that lovely alien-looking creature.

But wait, halt. Why does that alien look so damn familiar?

Who the heck is that thing? Err, better question, WHAT IS IT?!

Poor Tsunayoshi stood there, frozen, like an icicle. What could one do when UFOs are invading one's EARTH? Oh, no, this is not an invasion; this is just some friendly meeting between human and alien! Ha ha! That is what it was, right? Come on; just laugh it off…ha ha…

…Who said anything about being friendly?

Until that alien pulled out a pair of tonfas—

--Wait. Tonfas???? What's it doing with a pair of tonfas? W-where did it get that from—?

--Wait. Did someone say alien?

That's no alien! That's—

--A green skinned, raven-haired, antenna-bearing, weird-looking Hibari!

Wait. Since when did Hibari look like THAT?

Oh, no, no, no, no, no. That is NOT Hibari, Tsuna concluded. Hibari-san looks so much better, and much more good-looking—

--Why the hell was he thinking about THAT kind of stuff when he could be abducted for alien food this very incident? No, no, no, no, no, no, no……………………………

---This is not happening to Tsuna, no way! Something like this NEVER happens to Tsuna.

It'll be good if Reborn was around, huh? Then he'd give Reborn away as a souvenir, instead of giving himself away. What wonderful thinking, Tsuna. Just plain wonderful…

…If you haven't noticed, Tsuna, THERE IS NO REBORN ANYWHERE!!!

Oh, Tsuna is very much doomed to…doom. Oh, yes, he was. And he still is.

Oh, how darn smart you are, Tsuna. How darn smart.

OH, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, HE ISN'T VERY BRIGHT AT ALL.

Oh…poor Tsuna, poor, poor Tsuna.

Now, back at that alien-looking thing.

It was not Hibari…wait. If it was not Hibari…who, what is it?!!!

It opened its mouth, and out came gibberish. GREATTTT. Some language we speak. There is a goddamned language barrier, if you haven't noticed, damn it!!

"Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiitoooooooooooooooo ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu daaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

What kind of gibberish is that? Someone, please translate…

[Note: If you haven't noticed, it says something VERY familiar. If anyone's able to figure it out, I'll give a virtual cookie~ ha ha, joking.]

A fumbling translator pops out of nowhere. Tsuna stared at the person with shock sewed on his features. "Where did you come from?!!!"

The translator says nothing but writes something on the piece of paper. The captions of the subtitles say…'bite you to death'. After which, the translator promptly leaves, leaving Tsuna all by himself, with the subtitled caption still sticking on to the screen. He promptly peels it off and threw it somewhere—in a litter box, hopefully.

Great. Now here was an angry, biting alien who looks just like Hibari save the greenness of his skin, with antennas sticking out of his head. Yeah, that is DEFINITELY Hibari! Totally seen that one coming! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha~~!!

Then that Hibari-looking alien abducted Tsuna on to his ship and goes on to sexing the little herbivore up. And Tsuna was yelling in pain and ecstasy.

…Great. Had Halloween came early this year…?

Tsuna finally wakes up from his nightmare *cough*wonderful dream*cough* and looked at his surroundings with a sour look marred upon his features. It was morning ALREADY?!! He yawned slightly, and went downstairs to eat…when he figured that he was late for school. AGAIN. He wasn't really late, because there was no school on a Saturday. But, Tsuna seemed to have forgotten that after the much…awkward dream.

"Bye mom!" He called out, his bread still dangling from his mouth as he chewed on it quickly. He didn't even look back—and did not see his mother looking at him with shock displaying from her face…and her 'but there's not school today, Tsu-kun' call. He had no time to worry about that…HE WAS LATE FOR SCHOOL!

Upon arriving at school, he thought he must have been really late to see NO ONE on the school grounds, whatsoever. Hmm…are they all on a trip or something?

Tsuna found himself in the broad-daylight, the sunrays shining throughout as he was standing in the lot of Namimori. [Note: is this starting to sound familiar?]

Then…out of nowhere, an UFO landed in the heaps of Namimori, and surprisingly, it did not do the school any damage. And thank goodness for that. A person came out, and landed swiftly upon the grounds of Namimori.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oh yes, Tsuna, this is the exact scene in which happened in your dream, honey~ you'll end up getting sexed up by that Hibari-looking alien…again! Good luck, Tsu-chan! Fight for dominance!

…And he woke up by the deafening kick in which Reborn had sent his way. "It's training time, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna rubbed his eyes, "What… But…"

Reborn sighed. "Some people sighted an UFO landing in your school, Tsuna."

Tsuna's eyes widened. His jaw dropped.

…No…this is not happening…

…And Tsuna woke up, for the fourth time that day…and faced the angry face of Hibari Kyouya. Oh, good luck, Tsuna, at least it's not a green-skinned, antenna-bearing Hibari you are dealing with~

…So, either way, he was still sexed up by Hibari. One way or another…

END?

* * *

Hahas, This is so jokes. I laughed while writing this. Hahas. Kind of. Not really. No. OMG. Well, to whatever that comes, please enjoy to the extreme and the next chapter will come soon...in about, I'd say...two to three days at most. But if I do lag on, please don't worry. I haven't forgotten about it.

Please review, everyone~ It would be greately appreciated~ I'll give a virtual cookie............? -lolz-

Have a happy march break, everyone (to those who have it.)


	17. Sweet Days

This was based on a song called _Sweet Days_ by Komukai Minako. This song is the ending song to _Whistle!_ the animation.  
This was also a sort of challenge from a meme. It's the song Drabble meme - for ten days.  
When I heard this song, as I was writing for the meme...this fanfic was created.

So, without further ado, please enjoy my song drabble, Sweet Days (It was originally called **Rainbow after the rain**or something like that. I don't remember now.)

Oh, and please, if you can, forgive my grammar mistakes (as I know there are many in this drabble).

Oh, it's 1827. Kufufufu~

* * *

**Sweet Days**

Tsuna walked in the rain slowly with his umbrella trailing behind him, small droplets of rain falling softly on to his face, his clothes and his hair. It felt nice, to be truthful, the rain washing through all his troubles and leaving him refreshed. The hand that was holding to his umbrella slowly loosened its grip, the umbrella trailed behind him somewhere in who-knows-where.

But, to him, he didn't care. He just wanted to cry. For some odd reason, he's always found the rain soothing and kind to him. He'd always imagine himself standing in the pouring rain, smiling, refreshed. But this was not the case, not this time.

Not far from where he stood, the umbrella trailed further and further. But Tsuna didn't seem to notice his umbrella getting farther and farther away from his original point—where he was standing at his current state.

A small smile plastered upon his features and as he kept it going, it turned bitter and even bitterer. So much that his face fell from a happy smile to a frown. This frown, the one that is meant to claw at someone's heart, making him or her bitter and sad, was fully visible on Tsuna's face. They say, once a person is hurt, they may never trust again.

But…this was not the case. Tsuna did not get betrayed. In fact, he was loved—a bit too much, so much that it made him feel so…useless at certain points of his life. The empty heart in which lingered within his heart has grown to fill up with friends…

…But even that was not enough.

A lone tear escaped his eyes, falling from his face down to the concrete below.

That so much as to the love he has deserved…or not deserved. He…was stuck. Stuck in a place where even the slightest changes will tear him apart, leaving him with nothing but tatters.

But…what does that really matter to him? Was it something that he had come to pity and feel sympathy towards?

Of course not. It was not a matter of sympathy or pity. It was a matter of change. The change that will alter his life…maybe forever.

A gentle hand—picked up the umbrella at his feat. The owner of the umbrella no longer present. The object and its master—no longer attached. There was no string to guide them. No strings attached. No longer was anything to guide them by. But nevertheless, it will walk miles and miles—just to find him.

The gentle hand—which had picked up the umbrella not long ago stood behind Tsuna, the boy who was standing in the rain, looking to be crying. The silent tears of bitterness had already been clawing at his heart for as long as he had remembered.

The gentle hand—raised the umbrella up, shielding both him and Tsuna away from the harsh rain.

The gentle hand—that was placed upon Tsuna's now wet shoulders.

The gentle hand—that guided Tsuna's eyes to him.

The gentle hand—that love Tsuna.

There was no longer a distance between the two. Even though he knew that there would be consequences for his actions, he'd still stay with Tsuna. He'd stay with Tsuna no matter what the cost would be. He'd stay no matter how much it will hurt him. He will stay with Tsuna…until the end. The bitter end.

But…

…He wasn't sad. He was happy. Happy to have known Tsuna for a long, long time.

Happy to have known that Tsuna would always smile for him—even though it will hurt him.

Happy to know that Tsuna will always be there for him even though he might not do the same.

Happy to know that Tsuna will always be waiting for him…

…And thus…

…He will do the same for him.

For Tsuna, he will sacrifice his pride.

For Tsuna, he will sacrifice his strength.

For Tsuna, he will sacrifice his dignity.

For Tsuna, he will sacrifice his life.

For Tsuna…

…He will give everything.

The smile that appeared on Tsuna's face. That same smile, carved into his heart, his mind and his soul. The same smile that he had come to love and cherish. The same smile that he had come to protect. The same smile…

…That left him.

The very smile that took his soul, mind, and heart away. All with a single shot to the head.

The only time…

…He had loved.

The only time that he had come to understand…what it really meant.

The only time that he had come to treasure the emotions in which Tsuna had given to him.

But it was not there anymore.

Of course…that was a long time ago.

But even though he knows it was gone. Even though he knows Tsuna will never come back again.

Even though he knows that he will never be given that future he had been hoping for…

…He will wait for Tsuna. For as long as he can. For as long as he have to. He will wait until the bitter end…

…To be reunited with him, once more.

With that, he clutched the umbrella in which he found…the same one that Tsuna had always held on a rainy day…

…And wait for that rainbow…the same rainbow that will blow love into his heart, once more.

He had always remembered what Tsuna had always said.

"Do you see?" Tsuna paused, smile at him, "Do you see that, Hibari-san? It's the sky…"

Hibari remembers nodding…smiling slightly. "Yes."

Tsuna giggled. "The clouds are in the sky…always by the sky's side."

Hibari didn't say anything.

"And even though the sky will no longer be there…"

Hibari shot Tsuna an awkward glance. "What do you mean?"

Tsuna looked up at the clouds and sighed. "There will be a time when the sky…will disappear…" Tsuna hadn't been expecting an answer from Hibari, but he knows…he know that what Tsuna had said was true.

"…Promise me you'll keep on living, ne, Hibari-san?" Tsuna closed his eyes when he felt Hibari's long slender fingers run through his hair, untangling the strands.

"Then promise me that you'll do the same…"

The smile that was plastered on his Tsuna's face had faltered, and in its place, was a bitter and sad smile. "I-I promise…"

And Tsuna knew…that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

But even though Tsuna broke his promise…he would still keep on going with the promise that he had made with him.

Why?

Because he loved Tsuna. And he still does.

Looking up, he felt the rain clearing and the sun coming out.

And there stands…a magnificent rainbow, arching its way to the top of the skies and beyond. And he knew…

…That Tsuna will return to his side…

…And for that, he will wait for him. He will wait for his sky to return to his side, once more.

* * *

Oh, I am a big sucker for this genre. This is about all I can think of on a boring day. asdfjkl; that's right. I'm a sucker for this genre!!!

Oh, and...please review /points to the button on the bottom  
Thanks~


	18. Bed

This...was done out of boredom. Pure boredom. Well, actually, this was done because a friend and I were doing prompts over the net, and I just happen to type this up. Yes, I used my two characters, which I created out of boredom--the two children of the pairing below. Their names? Read and find out, please!

Oh yeah, did I mention that this was done out of boredom? Haha. It really was done when I was bored. And it turned out like this. It's very badly done, but please try to forgive me plotbunnies. They corrupt me with plot-goodness. (Which I am unable to write due to my horrible writing powers...)

So, without further ado, enjoy...bed. (No, it's not like _that_.)

Oh, and, the pairing is 1827 (What were you expecting?)

* * *

**Bed**

Hibari had just come home from work, and after the long day, he decides to sit in his usual armchair and rest for a while--that is, before his little daughter came to bug him again. Not that he doesn't like it, but...a little peace and quiet would be preferred. He gave his daughter, Kyouna, a tired smile as he picks her up and settles her upon his lap. "Papa! Welcome home!" She smiles at him, with that oh-so cute hole in her mouth. She had just lost her fourth tooth. And...she looked really cute, at least in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm home..." His voice was hoarse and a little bit crackled, but she didn't seem to notice that. Which was good, because he didn't want her to get all upset over such small matters. "...Where's Tsunayoshi?"

Kyouya cocked her head to one side before nodding. She lowered her head a little before her eyes were wet with trails of tears slipping down from her petit face. "Mama...mama...he..."

Before she could have her chance to finish her sentence, Tsuuya, her brother, interrupted her. "Mama needs more water!"

Kyouna nodded briefly before wiping her tears and giving Hibari a prompt kiss on his cheek. She hopped down from his lap and went into the kitchen to get water. Hibari looked at the scene with suspicious eyes. He caught Tsuuya's hand before he got a chance to get back upstairs. "What's going on? Where's your mama?"

Tsuuya was strong, but even the strongest--him, could not miffle any sniffles coming his way. "Mama...mama is...mama is..." And broke into tears.

By this time, Kyouna had just entered the room and she, too, started crying. And in the heeps of crying, she manages to croak out a few comprehensive words. "Mama...mama is dying!" The room then filled with sobs and wails.

Hibari could feel his heart thumping faster and faster, the chemicals in his body working up--like a heart attack. He quickly ran upstairs to Tsuna, where he laid in bed, breathing heavily and quite pale. There, he shook him. "Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna manages to open one eye to Hibari and weakly smiled. "Ahh...Hibari-san..." His words were put out by mad coughs, before Tsuna began to speak again. Oh, his voice was horrible. "W-what ever the kids are telling you...I-I'm not..." He breathes in and out desperately, as he breaks into a coughing fit again. "...Dying..."

Hibari placed a hand on Tsuna forehead and sighed in relief. So Tsuna had a fever. But fevers need to be treated! So, in the instant, he clawed through the drawers desperately to find the right medicine, scurried downstairs to get a cup of water and went straight upstairs to give Tsuna his medicine. Oh, and placed an icepack on Tsuna's head.

He walked down the stairs calmly as he faced his two children. "He's not dying, as you made it our as horrible as you did." He sighs, not understand the heads of these small children. How is it that children must make everything so complicated of things that are not? "Tsunayoshi is just sick. Your mama is just sick."

The two kids stopped crying. "You mean, it's like when I had a fever last month?"

Hibari nodded, petting each of the kids with either hand. "It's just like that."

Then, the trio smiled.

A week later, Tsuna had to call for Hibari at his workplace because he was too sick to go to work. "Hello? Tanaka-san? Yes, this is Hibari Kyouya's w-wife calling, and I am sorry to inform you that Kyouya is not able to go to work because he has come down with a high fever." He heard the other line silent before the manager spoke; [That is fine, Hibari-san. I hope you take good care of your husband for us.] Tsuna smiled softly, though they could not see it. "Yes, I will." And they both clicked the phone and hung up.

Tsuna hurried upstairs where Hibari was lying in bed. "I've informed them, Hibari-san." And all he got from the man was a tired nod before he fell asleep again. Tsuna smiled serenely before pulling and tucking the sheets tight around Hibari, kissed him good night and went down to make dinner. (Which he excels at, by now.)

* * *

Hibari Kyouna and Tsuuya. Kyouna is younger than Tsuuya, as Tsuuya is the boy of the two children as Kyouna is the girl.  
Some short Bios:

Hibari Kyouna is a girl with medium-lengthed raven hair and big grey-brown eyes. She stands at about 103cm and weighs...about 30kg. I can't say for sure. She is eight years old. She loves her father and loves to eat curry. Which her 'mother' makes with delight. She likes to fly kites and has an affinity towards birds like her father. She hates people who are insensitive. More information due to come later.

Hibari Tsuuya is a boy with short brown hair and medium (think Gokudera) grey-brown eyes like his sister. He stands at 139 cm and weighs 40kg. Again, I can't say for certain if this is about the right weight. He is twelve years old. He loves his 'mother' and loves to eat onigiris like his father (except that he likes his with sesame). He likes to read books and write things. He doesn't have an affinity towards birds but he likes Hibird. He hates people who bullies his 'mother' and also crowds (taken from Kyouya). More information due to come later.

Is this good enough...? More information will come later, as stated above.


	19. Believe

This was done for the second day of meme'ing for the song drabbles. (you ask, how many days are there? Answer to your question, 10.) This was done when I had put _Believe_ by Folder5 from One Piece (OP2) on. And thus, I had previously thought of a person climbing mountains when I initially heard it. But...after a while, it had occured to me that this was the type of song that would fit this (as in the drabble below) kind of plotline, or history, or what ever. You know what I mean.

Know that this was done totally out of random and out of boredom, so don't come and yell at me because it's AU. It's not my fault.

So, without further ado, the fic, **Believe - Folder5_._**

Oh, first, forgive my poor grammar skills, and second, it's 1827. Don't be expecting anything other than this. (XD JK. I'll try to write something other than 1827.)

Oh yeah, thanks **SheDreamsFiction** for noticing the mistake~

* * *

**Believe – Folder5**

Hibari paused as he loaded himself with the necessities. Sighing, he jumped out of his bedroom window and hopped down from the nearby tree. His pouch bounced up and down and the contents inside made 'clanking' sounds. He placed a hand on the outside of the pouch to secure the contents of the bag—before they spill out. Not that they would—but just to make sure, would be the best thing to do right now.

Sighing, he slipped on his mask as he ripped out his cloak from somewhere and draped it around him, masking his presence. His raven hair dancing with the wind that had blown his way as he smothered it with his gloved hand. The main building was in sight already. Plus, _he_ would have been there by now, since _he_ lived near the main building. But nonetheless, he picked up his pace and hopped towards the main building.

Once he was securely inside, he twisted his mask to the side of his head as his grey-blue eyes came into view. His strong chin, finely defined features—they all prove him to be capable. Capable of take this to the next step. But somehow, he had been the first one to come to the main building—which was somewhat of a shock, since _he_ would have been here first. He lived in the main building, for god's sake. What has prevented him from coming before Hibari anyway? Jeez. He probably overslept—

--That is, before he had heard the news.

"You are going to be alone for this one, Skylark."

Hibari's eyes widened for sometime before returning to his regular size. "Why?"

The shadowed figure sighed. "Your partner, Flame, has gone MIA."

The news hit him as if a while stone building had collapsed on top of him. "W-what? How—"

"There is no how or why or what in this situation." He interrupted Hibari with a stern look. "I want you to go to where he was last and confirm of this fact. To see if he really is dead."

Hibari looked away. So his partner…is dead? Ha. He'd laugh right now, if he weren't so overly attached to his partner. But, even though he knew the feelings would never go away, he slipped on his mask again and left. He could almost feel the emotions burn deeply into his heart, carving ill patterns on to the surface of his heart—almost in mockery. Mockery, that his partner—whom he had been too emotionally attached to—was dead.

* * *

What a laugh.

What a joke.

What some stupid rumours.

They were just rumours, right? THEY WERE ALL RUMOURS!

They weren't true.

God.

He sounded like a baby, missing his mother.

* * *

Sadly, as the mission ended—and was accomplished, Hibari brought back a body. A body that once bore a smiling face, with spiky brown locks pouring down his face. The child-like feature of the once smiling face was no longer there. There were no smiles upon the cold face. Instead, there laid a frown. A frown with tears embedded within.

Something that he would never forgive. Never would he forgive those bastards who did this to him.

Thus, in the next mission he was assigned to, Skylark—with another partner, the Owl, successfully defeated the purpose of the mission—and came back with a lone survivor.

"The SKYLARK is dead."

There is no room for tears. There is no room for sadness. There is no room for emotions.

This is a ninja's life.

The once happy skylark turned grey and dull. The once brightly shining flame has been put out. The once happy future had been wrongly mused by cruel hands—and brought back together.

* * *

"Will you stay for a while, Hibari-san?"

Hibari smiled at the brown-haired innocent boy. "Of course. I'll stay for an eternity, if you want me to, Tsunayoshi,"

The boy—Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled. "Then…let's go watch the clouds someday, Hibari-san…"

Hibari Kyouya, the once sad boy, now had a smile marred upon his features. "Let's…do that now."

Tsuna smiled cutely. "Ah! Yes, Hibari-san." He looked up at the cloud-filled sky. "Hey, that one looks like a bird…"

Hibari smirked. "I see a fish…"

Tsuna cocked his head to one side. "Where? I don't see any fishes—all I see are birds…"

Hibari placed his hand on top of Tsuna's head. "I see a fish, Tsunayoshi. An edible one. Looks really tasty…"

Tsuna's lips mused together and formed a pout. "Where…? I don't see any…."

Hibari leaned closer to Tsuna and pressed his lips to Tsuna's. "This one."

Tsuna's face brightened with the shade of red and smoke was seen poof'ing out of his head. "H-HIBARI-SANNNNN~"

* * *

But no matter where you are, no matter where you'll be, I'll always follow you, until eternity.

My life is always with you, my life will be, with you forever and always, settling beside me.

Whatever which will happen, whatever will be, I will stay with you always, to an infinity.

But no matter what will happen, no matter what it will be, I'll break the rules to be with you, even if it means I will lose my life…even though it will outrun destiny.

Because I love you, therefore I will stay by your side. Until…

…an eternity…

* * *

I don't like the pacing in . It's not ... very to-my-liking. But nonetheless, even though that is true, it was still kind of fulfilling...sort of asdfjkl;

Oh, please review~ thanks~ I would really appreciate it~ Thanks in advance~


	20. Super Drive

This was day three of the meme thing. I promise I'll do some other pairing after this one and the next chapter I'm going to submit. Maybe a different pairing. But, I'm afraid that I don't have time to do it. asdfjkl; Anyway.

**To those who read and reviewed, I thank you VERY VERY much. You have kept me going. Thank you!**  
Now, I'm going to fail that calculus test. LOL XD I do have a calculus test tomorrow. And I'm going to fail it BIG time. asdfjkl; Not because of this. Trust me.

Without further ado, please enjoy my third meme day story, Super Drive (named after the song, of course)

pairing: 1827.

* * *

Super Drive - Sakanoue Yosuke

Tsuna ran and ran and ran. He could barely breathe, but he was still running. Only a few more miles until the finish line. Only a few miles until he beats everyone else. Only a few more miles until his victory in the semi-finals. If only he could have ran that extra few miles…a little faster—

--But he ended up with the second place. It wasn't that bad, right? He would still enter the finals and race against all the runners from the other countries. He sighed. From other countries! FROM OTHER COUNTRIES! Wouldn't his friends be proud…Gokudera-kun—who had been cheering him on from the benches since the beginning. He could see that people were giving him weird looks from the beginning, but even though he was a little embarrassed, he was still, nonetheless, happy that Gokudera-kun was there.

Then there was Yamamoto. He had been cheering Tsuna on, but in the process, he would always have to calm Gokudera down and refrain him from blowing the whole place up. The others had said something on the lines of "the person you're cheering for will never win", and Gokudera was pissed—so he ended up blowing up a whole bench. But good thing that Yamamoto was there to restrain Gokudera…or else the whole stadium would have been gone in a synch. And he doubts that Tsuna would be very happy.

Aside from the two friends…there was Ryohei…and his…extremeness. There's no need to explain that one, is there? Tsuna laughed a little, and blushed. _Onii-san had always been there for me…_ he thought for a long while and giggled.

And…of course, his tutor, Reborn was there along with Bianchi, who had caused Gokudera-kun a big stomachache again…and there was Fuuta, Mukuro and Chrome, Ken and Chikusa. Along with them, there was his father, Basil, his mother, Kyoko-chan, I-pin, Lambo and Haru.

He had been glad that he was able to see the whole cast—

--Except for someone who he had been secretly hoping to show up. But he knew that he was busy, so he smiled sadly nonetheless, and began to race—on the mark.

There were only a few more miles left…only a few more miles left.

Then, he'd be at the finishing line, cheering at his victory…

…Only if he had finished first.

But…he had finished second, and maybe…he thought, that was good enough.

He looked upon the sides and saw his friends, all cheering for him. Smiling to them, he flashed a peace sign and went on the sidelines to catch his breath. It was finally over…but Tsuna had finished second.

He would have been proud, huh…

"I heard you finished second in the semi-final yesterday."

Tsuna looked up from the breakfast in which he was eating in the disciplinary office again. Mouth full of food, he swallowed the contents in his mouth and smiled, some small crumbs still present on the side of his mouth. "Yeah…what a bummer. I thought I would be first…" With a napkin, he wiped the crumbs from his mouth as he continued to speak again. "But…I bet that was better than getting nothing, huh?"

Hibari didn't say anything as he kept on filling out the paperwork on his desk. Neglected, he slowly went to the sink and washed the plate off and placed it in the cabinet, where he would store away all of Hibari's dishes. "Ah…you're busy…I-I'll stop…bothering you then…" Feeling sad, he left the room in a jiffy. He didn't even have time to let Hibari react to his comment nor did he see the expression on Hibari's face when he left.

One would say that he missed the most affectionate face in the history of Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna sat in the room, with his notebook out and his pencil in his pencil, drawing little doodles on to his notebook. All of which featured a little bird with a red armband around it. _Symbolizing Hibari-san,_ he thought. But Hibari was too busy for him. So instead of cherishing it, he erased it and left it in his little storage inside of his desk—

--Only to be found by Hibari at the end of the day, flipping through his notebook to see if there are any new updates. But he didn't expect to see the ghost of a drawing that resembled him—that of which was already erased.

Tsuna had been running in the school, trying to find his notebook frantically. _Where is it?! I know I left it here in the morning…where is it?!!!_

But he didn't expect it to end up in the hands of Hibari Kyouya.

"H-Hibari-san!" He gasped for air as he reached Hibari's office. "That notebook—I need it today…"

Hibari just glared at him. "I see I'm not important to you."

One would call the face that appeared on Tsuna's face the most clueless in the whole history of Sawada Tsunayoshi—and the rest of the world.

"W-what? What are you talking about, Hibari-san?"

Hibari had no choice but to show the picture in which had been there, but now erased.

Tsuna stuttered through his words. "I-I…"

Tsuna could already feel the tears burning in his eyes. "I-I…you…didn't come…so…"

"Didn't come to where?"

Tsuna's eyes were now filled with the most saddened emotion ever. "You…you didn't come to the semi-finals…though I thought that you might have came…" he paused, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. "I thought you…didn't care about me anymore…" Another silence. "I thought you were neglecting me…."_ And you were…_

Hibari would have smacked Tsuna on the backside of his head—only if he didn't love him so much.

"I did come."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Hibari glared at the boy. "Don't make me repeat it."

Tsuna's eyes were full of happiness now. He didn't know that Hibari came… "You-you came…?"

With that, he thrust himself into Hibari's arms and snuggled his face into Hibari's chest. "You. Came…you came…you came…YOU CAME!"

And thus, Hibari let on one of his really rare smiles—only for Tsunayoshi. "Yes…I did."

"Where were you?"

Hibari paused, scratching his head. "Actually, I came a tad bit too late…and you were done…so I decided to go…but I couldn't find you."

Tsuna gawked. "What?? Where?!! I.I…."

Hibari smirked. "I did come…you just couldn't remember. You collapsed. How else would you have woken up in your own room?"

Tsuna blushed. "Then…you…changed my into my…pyjamas…"

Hibari smirked. "Yes, that was me too."

Couldn't stand the pressure of the hotness surrounding him, he let out a shrill and buried himself into Hibari's chest again. "You…you're such a pervert, Hibari-san."

Hibari smirked wider now. "Ah…would you like to see how much of a pervert I really am, Tsunayoshi?"

"HIBARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN~~~"

And thus, that was settled, Tsuna ended up sleeping on the couch of Hibari's office with a really, really sore butt. Not to mention sore body. And everything else.

* * *

I PROMISE I WILL GET TO ANOTHER PAIRING AFTERWARDS. I JUST DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME. I promise. I'll get those other pairinged fanfics up once I write them. Tomorrow. Okay?

Thanks for understanding!

Please read and review! See that button below? CLICK ON IT. I DARE YOU. (XD JK) It's to your own pleasure whether you want to review it or not. It is understandable if you don't. But if you do, it will be GREATLY appreciated.

Thanks, everyone~!


	21. Mienai Chikara

I really wanted to write another pairing, but I kind of ran out of time...haha...and when I run out of time, the only pairing that I resort to is 1827. I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT I'LL PROMISE TO GET THE OTHER PAIRING FANFICS UP ONCE I WRITE THEM.

(You probably heard this in the last chapter...then you roll your eyes, saying, "psh, as if." But, but~! I'm sincereeee!)

I'm sorry to those who are disappointed. **I apologize to you to great lengths. Please forgive me. I will do my best.**

**And those who reviewed. You don't know how much it means to me. THANK YOUUUUU~ ARIGATOUU~ GRAZIE~**

And...without further ado, please enjoy my VERY SADISTIC fic, Mienai Chikara (also after the song. It was in the rules of the meme, okay?!! XD)

**Warnings: Beware of bad language, the usage of the word 'fuck' many times in this fic, graphic imagery and lots of...blood. (**IT WAS THE SONG'SFAULT. I SWEAR. The song was so...moody. Listen to it. I didn't know what gotten into me.**) Oh, also some references towards D.. OH! One more thing. BEWARE THE INAPPROPRIATE USAGE OF TONFAS. **

**I HAVE SAID ENOUGH. **Now, read on. (If you dare. XD)

Pairing: 1827

* * *

Mienai Chikara - Akiyama Miki

Another one. He had placed his hands upon another ancient artefact. Another one which costs a fortune to replace—another one that is irreplaceable. It was good, though. This meant that he had almost completed his mission that night. All of which consists of stealth. Of special artefacts.

Ah, wasn't he proud?

Yes, he was quite proud in that he was able to steal something of high value—again.

The whole process was easy as pie. Those cops will never find him. He's _perfect_ in every way. With every movement carefully planned and calculated, he just needed to take one more step and he would be home safe.

Yeah, right. Maybe for the previous nights, but not this one.

Standing in his way—a man of about in his twenties. Holding some kind of baton in his hands. Actually, one in each hand. Looking malicious and menacing. Ooh, scary.

He'd almost laugh at his own pathetic try at humour. Something that he would never understand. He was in stealth all his life—why would he?

"Put it down."

--------

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a 16-year old boy in his first year of high school. God knows how he ever got into high school in the first place. His marks were somewhere down in the pits—but he managed to graduate along with the rest of his classmates. Ha. Talk about luck.

Smiling, he walked out of his school with a diploma in his hand, proud as ever. Who'd thought that this little boy would be able to graduate? Boy, wouldn't his mom be proud?

And she was. She was as proud as any other parents would—expect she was still waiting for him to put on his proper clothes to start his midnight job.

Yes. Sawada Tsunayoshi was good at nothing—one would say. But they don't know what he does at night at all.

One would say that he has no talents at all.

One would even go so far as to say that he's got no future.

But that wasn't true.

He does have talent. In fact, he was so talented; it's not even funny how successful he is at his wonderful talent. He's succeeded in all of the tasks that his mom assigned to him, and with each and every one of the tasks that he was given; he would do it proudly and with dignity.

What was his talent?

Stealth.

He was a thief. But not an ordinary thief. A phantom thief. A thief that uses magical sparkling powers to get him where he needed to be, at the right time.

Now, don't go thinking D. now. It's not like Dark Mousy, out with his wonderful raven wings shining in the brilliant moonlight, soaring through the sky, and making a dramatic entrance.

No, not like that at all. In fact, he doesn't even need wings to fly. He uses a pair of gloves.

One would snicker and laugh at his pathetic attempts at jokes.

But they weren't jokes.

They were of reality.

-------------------------

So there he was, standing in the clock tower, ready to take his leave—when someone blocks the way for him. The only way out, I might add! And guess what? He had asked him—Sawada Tsunayoshi, the greatest thief of all times—to drop what he was holding.

Oh, oops, he had been caught red-handed.

But it was no big deal for him. What's in it for him? All he needs to do is knock out the little distraction and leave. No big deal—

--Until he found that this little distraction wasn't so much of a _small_ deal at all. In fact, he was such a _big_ deal, that even Tsunayoshi didn't know how to handle him.

"I said, drop the artefact, now."

Oh, trying to scare poor Tsuna into his guts, eh? Well, it's not going to be so easy, big guy.

While busy stuffing the item into his backpack—much to the other guy's dismay, he manages to make it fit into his small bag and got ready to leave. "Sorry, Mr. Big-and-scary-guy. I need to leave now." Wait, didn't he seem awfully familiar?

Wait. Wasn't this guy one of the seniors at his new school?

Oh, fuck. Good thing that he had his little mask on…or he would have been in some real trouble.

"Take it out and place it back on the ground."

Tsuna smirked at the man. "No." He levelled his hands, one in front and one behind him. Slowly, he started to release some soft flames out of the palm of his hand that was behind him. The orange flame was spiralling out in the form of a cone, branching out in brilliant colours.

While his hand that was in front of him was glowing a sort of dark orange colour.

And it shot out.

"X-BURNER!"

------------------------

"Mom! I'm home!"

He took off his clothes and changed into his casual-wear. He placed the artefact on the table and went on to look for his mother. "Mom?"

There was no sound in the house at all. Which was strangely awkward. It would be raving with noises by now. Noises of his mother coming down from the stairs and squishing him into a bone breaking hug for a job well done.

But not today. Something was up. Slowly, he retorted to the kitchen—where he had left the artefact—

--Only to find himself being crashed into the nearest wall with another person pressed against him.

"Nice hideout, little phantom thief."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he faced the person whom he thought he had already burned into crisps.

"You--" Tsuna's breath was knocked out of him, as he felt metal crashing against his gut, forcing him to choke on his own saliva. "W-what are you doing?!"

The man didn't say anything as he felt the metal colliding with his flesh and again, he choked. Coughing hysterically, he placed a hand to his mouth to wipe the saliva off the side of his mouth. "W-why--"

Another blow was dealt to him gut. Then another, then another. Tsuna literally felt his ribs coming apart with each and every one of the blows coming towards and colliding with him. He swallowed what seemed to him to be saliva—with a strangely metallic taste.

Only blood tasted like that.

And to his disbelief, it was his own blood that was seeping from his lips. "Why are you doing—this?" He wiped the blood from his mouth, his arm red tinged red from the blood he had smeared off. "I never did anything to you!" _Maybe perhaps burned you a little, but nothing more!_

But, no answers came to him.

"Why--"

He felt his skin being torn off. _There were spikes on those things?!!_

The teeth of the baton—which the man had called 'tonfa' a few moments ago, ha dug deeply into his flesh as he ripped the tonfa sideways, causing small pieces of flesh coming off from Tsuna's stomach. And chest. Tsuna watched in horror as the blood seeped out of the multiple wounds he has sustained from this mental man in front of him.

Why wasn't he doing anything to stop him?

He could literally feel his life slipping away, bit by bit.

His life flashed in front of him. He was going to die in this man's hands. He knew it.

---------------------------------

"Nng…." Tsuna felt numb from the pain as the man him with his tonfa over and over again. He made no pained faces, as he felt no more pain. His pain sensors were all failing him. There was no long pain in his body. Well, no of which he would feel at this moment.

And…he felt as the stranger took Tsuna's lip with his, as he meshed his lips tightly against Tsuna's, kissing him furiously.

So, this stranger was really experiencing some wild moods, wasn't he? One moment he was on about being him up until he's dead, and the next he was off making out with Tsuna.

He felt his lungs giving up. _He's trying to suffocate me…_

------------------------------------

The next minute…

…He was trailing his tongue along the wounds that he had made on him. Tsuna felt as the man's hot tongue trail against his skin, the saliva of the man trailing behind him—as if he was trying to play 'connect the dots' with his saliva as the line and the wounds as the dots.

Oh, the mixture of blood and saliva really made a brilliant and beautiful picture on his skin. Almost looks about his own demise.

-------------------------------------

…And he felt as the man grinds his hip along his, his mouth upon his skin, trailing along his skin, making wonderful pictures.

What was he trying to do? Make him bleed to death?

_He's trying to kill me painfully._

Slowly, he opened his mouth and the words—which came out as broken syllables and phrases. One of which that did not know how to speak. He had lost most of his senses already. What makes anyone think that his speaking abilities won't be weakened and dramatically decreased in skill?

"W-why…are you…do-doing this---"

And his answer is multiple bites to his skin.

----------------------------------------

(CHANGE IN POINT OF VIEW)

----------------------------------------

He looked at the young little thief in front of him, just waiting to be raped. Of course, he would think that the little boy would, with no doubt, want to be left alone. But he wouldn't give him that. He'd give him proper punishment.

He took his tonfa and shoved the end of it in the little boy's mouth. "Lick it."

The boy had shot him with the most clueless look ever—one that forced him to push the tonfa deeper down the other's throat.

The boy did what he was told and thoroughly coated the end of his tonfa with thick layers of saliva.

The little boy really needed to be punished. First he steals…not once, not twice, but many times.

Second, he had almost burned him alive.

Third. He was just too damn fuckable.

He pulled down the boy's boxers and stuck the end of his tonfa into the boy's tight entrance. He smirked at the squealing and the yelling he was receiving from his so-called sex slave. He pushed the tonfa deeper into the entrance as felt the little boy cry out in pain. It was music to his ears.

It was so fucking amusing.

Smirking, he pulled the tonfa out—only to stick it back in again as he watched the other's reaction with each and every thrust he made with his lovely tonfa.

----------------------------------------

(CHANGE IN POINT OF VIEW)

-----------------------------------------

Tsuna gasped in horror as he felt the stick being thrusted into his backside. He panicked and tensed up, causing him even more pain than it had before. He felt the cold metal against his entrance as he squealed out in pain.

He was being raped.

And no one was there to help him. No one at all. Not even his parents.

Inside his mind, he wanted to scream out his parent's name, scream out his neighbour's name—but his voice was muted.

He felt as tears came into is vision. He felt as they rolled down his cheeks. He could literally hear them falling to the tiled floor. The CRASH sound it made as the two contacted each other was driving him crazy.

Of course, he felt much better after the stick was taken out of his backside—but it was temporary as the stick was thrusted back in again, and again and again as his assaulter pulled it out and stuck it back in again and again. He could almost feel himself falling apart, ripping apart with each and every thrust the stick had made for him.

What had he done to deserve this?

------------------------------------------

In the morning of the very next day, Tsuna was found by his neighbours who had came for an early visits because there were some disturbances last night. They were shocked to find the little boy who was sitting in the kitchen against the wall, with bloodstains everywhere—covering walls, the floor and even on the little boy. Especially the boy. It was all over his face, all over his body—as there were marks to show that he was sexually harassed and raped—in his own house.

They checked to see whether the boy was breathing and were shocked to find that he was dead. Long dead.

And the kitchen knife in his back was evidence enough.

All clues and evidences were wiped clean and rid of.

There was nothing that existed. Everything had been rid of. There was no way to find the culprit.

Except for one.

A little card on the side of the little boy's body.

And the card read:

_**Ah, such a pretty and cute little bunny. But even pretty and cute things needs to be punished for the crimes in which they've committed.**_

_**And I'm here to punish you—and love you. **_

_**I'm here to make you suffer—and make you feel loved.**_

_**Your skylark, forever,**_

**HK**

* * *

** IT'S NOT MY FAULT, I SWEAR.**

I made such a sadistic man out of him. If by the end (I mean now) you still don't know who the assauter/detective/police person was...then...I don't know what to do with you. XD JKJK.

If you don't know who it was (though it was explicitly stated at the beginning...VERY EXPLICITLY STATED), the man was Hibari Kyouya. Who else wields a pair of tonfas and assaults Tsuna with them?

KUFUFUFU, BEWARE THE INAPPROPRIATE USAGE OF TONFAS. KUFUFUFU. (I'm high on caffine. But coffee doesn't do anything for me. asdfjkl;)

Good night, everyone~

OH! PLEASE REVIEW. THE BUTTON, RIGHT THERE. /points to the bottom

Thanks~


	22. First meeting

This is done at midnight. So please, don't kill me for my improper grammar. My mind doesn't work at midnight. I'm making the maximum amount of errors right now typing THIS. asdfjkl; Forgive me.

This is not really a request, but a suggestion. I just thought I'd go and give this pairing a try, though I don't think I've ever read much of it, anyway.

**So, please forgive me if the characters are OOC, especially Basil-chan**. It's not my fault~ It's my first time. Please forgive me~ /bows

So, without further ado, enjoy my poor OOC fic (hopefully not)~

_Pairing: 6984_

**Thank you all who have read and/ reviewed. I simply cannot express my thanks enough. It't not possible with words. Arigatou gozaimashita~ **

* * *

Mukuro had seen him around. The boy who had been with Tsunayoshi-kun for quite some time. He had long forgotten his name—had he ever known the name of the brunette? Quite not. He's only heard his name called about…twice—but it wasn't quite in his mind, so it slipped away like rainwater on a flat surface.

But recently, the boy's face kept on haunting—not haunting as in literally haunting, but appearing in his mind for the past—what? Few weeks? Mukuro doesn't know why or how this could have happened. But…it just did.

"Never mind." He paused, and got off the room of the Sawada residence.

---------------------

He was getting quite impatient. He had been waiting for hours and the boy still does not come out. One could consider Mukuro as a stalker—which he clearly was not—he was just…observing and waiting at the same time. So…what's taking the boy so long?

But at last, he heard a voice coming out of the Sawada residence—as a brunette boy walks out with calmly. "Thou do not need to come out, Sawada-dono."

Ah, such a crisp voice for such a delicate boy that he is. He watches as the boy bid farewell to the Vongola Decimo and jumped down momentarily to greet the brunette. "Ciao, bella."

----------------------

Basil was just walking out of the door, bidding the decimo farewell…and then to be stopped by a blue-haired, mixed-matched eyed…man? Who was this? What was he going here? _Was he here to target Sawada-dono? He's not, is he?_

Many thoughts flowed through his mind as he panicked. "I won't let thou take Sawada-dono!" In a protective stance, he whipped out his blade and held it in front of him—in a fighting stance.

Mukuro chuckled. "I'm not here to target the little decimo-kun." He paused, a smirk formed upon his features. "My target today…is you."

Basil was going to put his blade down and sigh in relief, but as soon as he heard who the man's target was, he held the blade higher and glared at the man—as hard as he could muster up. "Why are you targeting me?"

Mukuro laughed, through it was his evil laugh; it was a brilliant laugh, filled with amusement. Yes, one of his 'kufufufufufufu' laughs in which he is most known and infamous for. "Oh, no reason."

Mukuro's eyes glittered a little in brilliant amusement and started to walk away. But before he got far, Basil—his stance dropped—spoke lightly.

"You're not going to hurt Sawada-dono, are you?"

Mukuro twisted his head around, and his body soon followed. He walked towards the little brunette. "Of course not." He thought for a moment, and smiled genuinely. "I've never caught your name, bella."

Basil blushed as he was being called 'bella' out of the blue. But he suppressed it and looked up at the man, bravely. "Basil. What about thou?"

Mukuro's laugh rang in the air again before he spoke. "Rokudo Mukuro." His lips curved up even further as he suddenly leaned in and placed a light kiss upon the little boy's holy grail—his lips. "I'll be seeing you~" And in a gust of mist, he was gone—disappeared.

Basil blushed a really interesting shade of red before placing his fingertips against his lips. Unconsciously, he smiled and walked down the streets, to where his living quarters were. Oh, he was looking forward to their next meeting—he was sure of it.

* * *

asdfjkl asdfjkl;asdfjkl; it's not my fault. I swear. /shot

I've done it! **_I've written something other than 1827~_** Now...I'm going to ZZZ now. LOLs

Thanks for supporting me~ I loves yous alls~

Look! There's the review button below! Clicky, nao, clickkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I DARE YOU. (XD) /high on air


	23. Secret World

This was day...five, if I believe so. Of my meme thing. The song meme. I wrote it yesterday/the day before yesterday (depending on what time you are reading this) and I was too lazy to post it up...because ;  
one, I had to type another story, and I didn't have the chance to. So boo hoo.  
two, I was typing this at 11-12 last night. I don't think I'd be happy to extend my zzz time. Plus, It was so tiring asdfjkl; /shot

**To those who reviewed. I thank you VERY much. You have been great people. I credit you for that~ WOOT.**

Oh, yeah, it's not my fault that this fanfic turned out like this...so please forgive me.

**Warning: there's really no warning, much, with the exception of a little reference to _Tactics_****.** **Okay, fineee, with a lot of referencing towards _Tactics_****. Happy now? **(XD)

So, without further ado, please enjoy...this fanfic.

_Pairing: 1827_

* * *

Secret world – Akiyama Miki

Slouched against the wall of his little shrine room, he poured himself a cup of tea in which he drank from ever since he was little. He sipped slowly as he looked out at the moon shining above him, in the sky where it would always remain. He would have liked it if it came down and visited him a couple of times—but in truth, he knew that the thought of that would never come true. The moon had no time for him.

Not that he would have liked it, anyway. "What's with the weather today?"

Still, he sat quietly and continued to sip his cup of tea. Something that he had grown to love ever since he was a little child. His parents had always loved tea. So, why shouldn't he? But of course, he loved tea. It was something that he would always treasure.

------------------------------

Hibari Kyouya stood on his foot and shifted a while before turning on his heal and walked the other direction. His servants were pacing after him, and tried to get him to help them.

"Please, Hibari-sama. It's just a little spirit."

Hibari glared at the short, stub man and scoffed. "Then, why don't you do it _yourself_?"

The man gaped at him, but did not back off. "Please! It's creating a lot of havoc. It's destroyed almost about everything in my house--"

"No spirit has the power to do _that_ much damage."

The man wailed at the answer he was given. "But, Hibari-sama! I speak of the truth!!"

Hibari glared at the man in disgust before he sighed. "Fine, fine. Where is this little havoc-creating little monster, anyway?"

The man gawked at Hibari with glee. Oh, he had agreed to help him! "Right this way, Hibari-sama."

----------------------------------

Hibari was dumbfounded. Never had he, in all his life of spirit exorcising, had he ever seen any kind of spirit that was capable to doing _this_ much damage. And by _this_ much, he meant the house ripped from its roots, the roof torn off—to put things short, the house was basically left in tatters. "This--"

The little man nodded. "This is what I speak of, Hibari-sama!"

Sighing, Hibari took out his exorcist beads and started to chant. "Rin, pyo, to, sha, kai, jin retsu, zai--" He was almost finished with his mantra when he heard crying near where the spirit had latched itself to. [1]

Hibari stared at the little spirit with disbelief. Why was it crying? Its big and innocent eyes stared back at Hibari, tears tinged at the corner of its eyes.

"You-you…are you going to exorcise me…?"

Hibari was even more caught off guard. This spirit actually _talked_ to him. What's wrong with this situation here? "Hey, you."

The little spirit nodded, sniffling. "Y-yes?"

"Get out of here before I change my mind and exorcise you."

The spirit's eyes widened. W-what?

The little customer's eyes widened as well. "H-hibari-sama! Didn't you say that you were going to exorcise this…evil spirit?"

The little spirit's eyes clouded with tears again. "I-I'm not EVIL!"

"He can't hear you."

The little spirit nodded sadly and left without a sound. After all, they weren't supposed to make a sound…

-------------------------------

"Hey, you."

The little spirit twisted its head to face the person who the voice he heard belonged to. "Y-yes…?"

"What's your name?"

The spirit widened its eyes, but smiled brightly. "Tsuna."

Hibari smiled for some time before the smile went away. "Well then, Tsuna. Don't go venturing into other people's homes."

Tsuna looked down sadly. He had nowhere else to go at this point. He was just a lonely spirit lingering on in this world because he was tied to the regret of the once existed him. "I-" His eyes tinged with tears again as he wiped it off with his bare hands. "I don't have anywhere else to go…"

Hibari looked down at the little spirit with pity reflected in his eyes. "Then…" _…I could exorcise you…_

But, the words never left his mouth and remained in the back of his head. "Then, why don't you stay with me? I've got some things I need to get done."

Tsuna smiled sadly. "But-I'm a spirit--"

Hibari sighed at him. "I could cast a spell on you to make you human."

Tsuna's eyes glittered with happiness as the words left Hibari's mouth. "You-you would do that…?"

Hibari nodded. "Yeah."

--------------------------------------------

Hibari smiled as he stoked the bangs of the sleeping Tsuna, who had been living with him for the past few months. It had been a good…few months that he was here, helping him, entertaining him.

But he knew that one day, Tsuna would have to leave him.

And he'll wait for that day to come…

…later. He doesn't want to leave Tsuna now. He watched as Tsuna stirred in his sleep.

"Mmm…H-hibari-san…"

The corner of Hibari's mouth curved up.

He leaned forward and placed a small, light kiss on the top of the little Tsuna's delicate lips. "Stay with me forever, Tsuna…"

But all he got was some more stirring…

…and a smile that formed on Tsuna's lips after his.

And it was the greatest reply that he ever got. And he was happy with it.

-----------------------------------------

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen. Akuryou taisan!" [2]

A wail was heard in the midnight sky…on a cold December eve.

----------------------------------------

[1]  This is the mantra that is used by Shinto priest(esse)s.

Rin = Face

Pyou = The soldier

Tou = fight

Sha = A foe

Kai = All

Jin = In formation

Retsu = moving (in column/row)

Zai = Appearing

Zen = In front

This is the chant used to exorcise spirits/youki.

[2]  The chant is up there. The last line "akuryou taisan" basically means 'evil begone'.

* * *

_**It's not my fault. IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT TURNED OUT LIKE THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Don't blame me. /sobs in corner

I'm sooooo to blameee adsfjklasdfjkl;

Well, at least I tried...right...? asdfjkl; My mind doesn't work at night. /sulks

Lookie down! There's the review button!!!!!! NOW CLICK. (XD) you don't have to, but I'd appreciate it. Kufufufu

Good night, everyone~


	24. Rinne Rondo

This was day six. I wrote this before I wrote asdfjkl; anyway. First, I'd like to inform you all that it is clearly not my fault that this fanfic turned out the way it did. It's my finger's fault. BUTTT don't chop my fingers off. I still need them to do my madia assignment.

I'm making so many mistakes typing this. /groans in horror, then shot

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all~**

I...I'm not going to say anything. **Reference to ... people with fangs. **

So, without further ado, please enjoy my day six drabble.

_Pairing: 1827_

* * *

Rinne ~ Rondo – On/Off

* * *

Bite. That was all they did. Nothing else that could potentially change their habits.

Well, bite was all they _could_ do. There was nothing they could do to change that.

It's what they did to keep on living.

It was the only thing they ever did.

What?

Bite.

Bite what?

Bite you.

Who's you?

You.

There were no other words after that transmission.

What are you doing?

Biting.

Biting what?

Biting you.

Oh, sweet lord.

------------------------------------

Hibari slowly strode down the normally busy streets of Kyo. Kyo was a business-savvy urban city with large and towering buildings that reached to the endless skies above. There were times when one could not even see to the top of the tallest buildings of Kyo. [1]

Of course, Hibari hated Kyo. Kyo was in the classification of along with the cities that he hated the most. But why was he here? To make a goddamned fucking living, that's what.

But…why Kyo?

Because, of course, he was forced. His parents packed him in a car and literally drove him to Kyo. Then, on the way back, his parents crashed into a large truck—well, technically, the truck crashed into his parents' car—it was like a human who stepped on to an ant. The car was squished into a flat pancake and his parents were compacted and they died.

"Stupid people…" Hibari had cursed out loud ever since that day. Along with that, he was trying to work—so that he could earn his ticket back to his old country. In Namimori. He liked Namimori better than Kyo.

What was with Kyo, anyway? It was a stupid city with the most retorting smell he had ever witnessed in his whole life—and believe me when I said it—he's smelt a lot of things before. But none this retorting.

It was driving him up the wall.

-----------------------------------

Shuffling through the narrow space between the walls, a young boy laid against the wall, gasping for breath. The sunlight was getting to him and it was making it hard for him to breathe. He was basically wheezing at the moment. A short, hacking cough exited his mouth as he covered his mouth to subdue it—but it was no use. The sunlight was getting to him far worse than he had originally thought.

"Haa…haa…" He clutched to his shirt and passed out.

-------------------------------------

When he came to, he was still in the narrow slits between the buildings, but another man was looking directly at him. Someone, who was blocking the view of the sun—which was good news for him. This meant that he could potentially heal himself in a short amount of time.

"What are you doing there?"

The younger adolescent looked up and winced. "Ah…I…need…" Thought that was only about three words, his health condition worsened. He clutched the front of his shirt again and cough violently—this time, coughing up small traces of blood.

He was losing blood.

Which was even worse than standing under the sun without proper protection.

He…he…

…needed blood.

And fast.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He lunged at the man and tackled him to the ground.

"W-what are you—" The young adolescent didn't even wait for the older man to continue when he sank his fangs into the crook of the man and pierced through the skin there.

He could feel the other man beating down upon his head, but he didn't care at the moment. He could lose all the brain cells he wanted, but blood, he could not loose.

"What the fuck are you doin—"

The young boy withdrew from the older guy, the string of blood elapsing and dripping from the ends of his mouth. Lifting his hand, he wiped the excess blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and licked it gingerly.

That was rewarding.

Thoroughly looking at the man sprawled in front of him, his hand clutching the wound in pain, he felt really bad for him. So, he did the only thing he could do.

"D-don't touch it. It might get infected…"

The man glared at him, and strings of curses sprung from his mouth. "Oh, fuck you! If you hadn't bitten me, I'm sure that this would have no chance in getting infected. Just what the _fuck_ were you trying to do? Suck me dry? Kill me?"

The young boy lowered his head in shame. "I-I'm sorry…" He walked closer to the older man, who backed away from him at the last moment.

"Don't come near me, stupid vampire."

The boy kept on closing in on the other guy—and even cornered him. "I'm trying to help you. I-I'll disinfect it…"

"Don't touch me, vampire."

Hot tears poured down his cheek. "I-I'm sorry! I…I didn't mean to—I…needed—"

"Shut up, stupid vampire."

"My name isn't _stupid vampire_! It's Tsunayoshi!"

Hibari glared at the boy. "I don't particularly care what your name is, either _stupid vampire_ or _stupid herbivore_, but the fact is that you bit me and you are now going to want _more_?"

Tsuna shook his head fiercely. "No! I-"

"Don't come near me, stupid vampire."

Tsuna sank to the ground and sobbed. "I-I didn't mean to--"

"Shut up, stupid." Hibari shuffled in his seating place and struggled to get up. Crap. He had lost too much blood. _All thanks to this stupid damn fucking little vampire here._

Tsuna watched as Hibari tried to get up—and failing. Slowly, when Hibari wasn't looking, he flown to the back of Hibari and seeped out his tongue—licking the wound.

He felt Hibari flinch and back-handed him. "What is wrong with you, stupid?"

Tsuna placed his hand on the spot where Hibari had just back-handed him and screamed out in frustration and fury. "I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

Hibari scoffed. "I don't need help. Especially not from _you_."

Tsuna watched as Hibari struggled to get up, walk a few meters, then collapse. _Perhaps I took away more of his blood than I thought…_

----------------------------------------------

Hibari woke up in his own room and slowly got up. He felt slightly light-headed, but it wasn't enough to make him unconscious.

Placing his hand near his neck, he remembered what happened earlier and cursed. He spotted a note at the side drawer and picked it up to examine it.

**Hibari-san, you were so heavy that I even had to ask you landlord to help carry you back to your room. I've healed you—after our little misunderstanding. Please forgive me.**

**Tsunayoshi**

**Ps. You blood tastes like sugar to me. Tee hee.**

Hibari scrunched up the note furiously and ripped up—before throwing it into the waste-basket. _That little brat—_

----------------------------------------------

For months, Hibari had not spotted sights of the little vampire—and it was somehow getting to him more than he would have liked. The little boy haunted his dreams and his face popped up whenever he thought of blood. Or vampires, for all that matters.

"What's wrong with me?"

-----------------------------------------------

On his way home, he had came pass the very narrow slit of alleyway in which he had first met the little vampire.

He was about to leave, when he caught sight of something—almost like a silhouette of the little boy. Sighing, he went into the alleyway and—

--saw the very person who was haunting his dreams and thought all this time—

--but he wasn't moving. Or breathing for all that matters.

Hibari shook the shoulders of the little boy, but received no reply from him.

Then…he did something he thought he'd never do.

He offered him blood—and perhaps the little boy would wake and happily receive his offer…

…but nothing came out of the little body. Not even a peep.

"Hey, vampire! Hey, you! Tsunayoshi!"

Tsunayoshi made no sound.

Tsunayoshi grew limp. In fact, he had done so for the past—few months. When he found no victims.

Tsunayoshi…

…was dead.

Vampires don't die…do they?

Hibari hugged the body tight to his. Maybe then—he'd come back and maybe it'd revive him.

What on earth was he doing?

Who knows.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Sugar…you taste like sugar…"

--------------------------------------------------------

[1] – No, this city does NOT exist. It's all fictional. Don't kill me, please.

* * *

Disclaimer. It's not my fault. not my fault asdfjkl;asdfjklasdfjkalsfdjl;

Yes, did you see the reference to Vampire Knight yet? Didja? Didja?!!!! (XD) I actually don't like VK, but...I like their songs. VK has implied Yaoi, but it broke my heart. /sobs in a corner

I-I'm not sure what's going on here, but this is what's going on here. asdfjklafdjkl;

Oh well...I'm too tired to type anything else at this point.

Good night everyone!

Oh, please review! I'd appreciate it A LOT asdfjkl;


	25. Snow Kiss

It is not my fault that it turned out the way it did. Once you read it. Please don't kill me. I-I...it's the song's faultttt asdfjkl;

Plus, this is the only thing that I could think offff asdfjklasdfjkl;

DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEE!!!!!

**To reviewers. Thank you for all your kindness! I don't think I could go this far without you guys. Thanks a bunch. I love you.**

Okay, whatever you read from here, meaning the start of the fic on, is not based on anything of the kind. Well, maybe it does have some survival aspect to it, but the plot has no connection to any anime, whatsoever. Just thought out.

**Warning: Usage of the word 'fuck' about one or two times. Nothing serious. The authoress will not be responsible for the consequences of reading this fic. **(There's nothing really to warn about, maybe perhaps the lack of tissue in your tissue box, but I doubt that.)

So, without further ado, please enjoy my fic! Thanks~

_Pairing: 1827_

* * *

Snow Kiss – NIRGILIS

On a cold December eve, he found himself in the middle of a blizzard. The specs of ice and hail mixed together formed a formidable snowstorm in the middle of the afternoon. It was merciless. The snow had covered about everything in sight—with more or less nothing left out in the open. Everything was blanketed in a thick layer of snow, white glittery jewel-like cold substance fell—and everything…

…Was gone.

There was nothing left for him, with the exception of maybe some…

…Life for him.

But of course, he wasn't dying. He wasn't even close to dying—not at all. No signs of life were seen slipping away from his grip. Nope. Not him. He was strong. As strong as one could potentially get. He sighed and found somewhere to spend the night.

------------------

He was freezing. He was going to die. He was freezing. He was going to die. He was freezing. He was going to die.

"ACHOO!"

The boy rubbed his hands against his arms, shivering uncontrollably. Why did he have to do something like this? His mother wasn't there—his father was out hunting for food. And the other members of his family probably went missing too.

Like him.

But…he wasn't dead yet. At least not now.

But…what was he going to do now? Just sit here and be frozen to death like a good little bunny?

He rolled his eyes at the pathetic comparison. Him to a rabbit? Yeah, right! He was anything but a rabbit.

Che.

What was he going here?

"I want to go home!" He screamed out in fury, his voice roared into the clouds and the heavens above.

And along the same path he walked, hoping that it would bring him back home—or somewhere that he could potentially stay—so that he could be warm or something.

---------------------

At this rate, he thought, even hell is going to freeze over. What was this? This was probably one of the worse blizzards ever, in the history of his name. Why couldn't the people up there give him a break? What did they want with him?

Great. No shelters either.

Fuck.

What was he going to do now? All he could do is make a temporary shelter for himself—

--With what? Air?

He cursed under his breath at his own dry sarcasm. This was no time to joke around. His body temperature was dropping like crazy and here he was—joking about the materials in which he was going to build his shelter with.

What's wrong with him?

Nothing, that's what. The cold was messing with his head.

And…

…That he found a little hut just up ahead.

Wao. What a great coincidence.

He rushed over to the little hut and slipped inside. He didn't particularly care whose it was at this point; he was going to freeze to death if he finds no shelter.

And…

…Being frozen by the cold, harsh weather was…just not cool. Well, at least in his case.

But the good thing was…there was no one taking up any space—except for him, but that was because he was already in the little hut—so he allowed himself to feel comfortable and rest.

This…was good.

---------------------

He walked slower now. His body had already pretty much started to shut down due to the over-exposure to the cold. His body temperature was dropping like shit and he was going to die.

But…he had accidentally crashed into something…and fell into a warm—

--wait, warm? Where was he?

With the last of his strength, he crawled inside, the door shut close after he flung himself into the warm paradise.

----------------------

He sighed again as he placed his clothes aside to dry. The light from the fire shining off of his flawless skin, and as the fire crackled, the shadows on his skin moved, as if he was glowing.

But suddenly, a gush of wind rushed in as someone crashed inside, letting specs of cold snow float inside. He glared at the figure, watched as it crawled in and the door just automatically closed, as in on reflex. Rubbing his hand upon his arms, he tried to restrain the heat from leaving his body.

He checked upon his clothes, but they were not dry yet. He sighed, and shifted closer to the fire.

-----------------------

He groaned as he felt the warmth envelope him in great heat, he stirred and tried to sit up, though he could not because he was still pretty much frozen—like an icicle. Throwing himself over, nearer to the flame, he sat up—though it had taken more for him to crawl than to get up—and laid near the fire.

He was about to get up again, but fell backwards.

This was going to hurt very much, he thought.

But the pain never came.

-------------------------

He watched as the little figure tried to move towards the fire to warm up, like a worm, it wiggled towards the fire and inched closer. He stared in amusement as the little creature tried to sit up, but ended up falling backwards.

In reflex, he jumped over to the creature and caught it before it landed on the wooden ground—which he could tell that it was going to be painful—if he had not caught the creature.

On a closer note, he examined the creature, and discovered and the creature had all the features in which humans had, and to him—the kid…looked like a boy. The hair and the features could easily fool him, but, after much observation, he had concluded that the kid he was currently holding—was a boy.

Well, he had removed the boy's top, as it was soaking wet. He cradled up the little boy and placed him near the fire where he could warm up faster.

"Poor kid."

------------------------

The boy stirred after a while, and sat up. He blinked at his surroundings, and slowly got up. Surveying his surroundings, he was shocked to find that he wasn't alone.

And the fact that the other man wasn't wearing his top freaked him out.

Wait. Where was his shirt—

--he wasn't wearing anything either!!!

Quickly, he covered up his body with his hands—there really wasn't much to show, since they were both boys. Taking quick and quiet steps, he inched towards the fire and took his shirt off the drying rack. It was dry, warm and cozy.

This was splendid. He slipped on his shirt and buttoned up the buttons that went along with his shirt. Gripping the other shirt on the rack, he slipped the shirt on top of the other sleeping person.

"Where am I?"

He looked outside—and found nothing but white, white and more white. In fact, he couldn't even see the outside anymore.

Was he snowed in?

This was not good.

-------------------------

He yawned and stretched after his little nap. His eyes widened when he found his shirt covering him—like a blanket, and quickly slipped it on.

Looking around, he found the little boy at the side, helping himself to some food.

"Where did you get that?" He pointed to the food, sitting down along with the boy.

"It was in the storage." The boy pointed to the cupboard, as he hungrily dug into his food.

He looked at the food in front of him and hastily picked up his eating utensils, before he dug into the food himself. It wasn't bad.

-------------------------

The two boys dug hastily at their food and managed to finish it in just one meal. The younger boy patted his stomach and laid on the wooden ground and closed his eyes. "That was the best meal I've had in years!"

The older man cocked an eyebrow at the younger boy, scoffed and sighed. "That's probably because you were hungry."

The younger boy looked at the speaker, tilted his head and a cute smile formed on his lips. "I guess…" He scratched the back of his head in nervousness. He smiled again, held his hand in front of him, towards the older man. "Hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna. Everyone does that."

The older man stared at the hand in disgust, but retorted to shaking hands with the younger boy—who had just introduced himself as Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or Tsuna. Or whoever his name is. But he preferred to call the little boy as _herbivore_. "What ever, herbivore. Hibari Kyouya."

The younger boy—Tsuna—puffed his cheeks out and his lips formed a pout. "Mou, my name is Tsuna, not herbivore."

The older man, Hibari stared at the Tsuna, but didn't say anything. "What ever, herbivore."

The younger boy kept his cheeks puffed and his lips were still in a pout. _What a stubborn person,_ he thought.

"How are we going to get out?"

All he received was a shake of the head.

----------------------------

It had been more than a week now. Why were they still stuck in this room? In this small hut?

Hibari looked out of the window. It was nearing evening, but the snow was still quite high, and he didn't think that he had a chance if he were to just get out there. He looked at Tsuna, sleeping peacefully on the ground close to him. He whipped a hand towards him and moved a few bangs away from the little boy's face.

"You'll get a cold if you sleep like this."

Tsuna stirred in his sleep, but did not wake up.

Hibari sighed, before carrying the small body near the fire and placing a thick layer of sheets upon him. He sighed and started to walk towards the door.

He was going to challenge the snow.

------------------------------

Tsuna woke up after a while, yawning and stretched. He felt good after a night's sleep and rubbed his eye with his right hand. He looked around, alarmed.

Where was Hibari-san?

Tsuna searched frantically for the older man, but there was no sign of him. He looked in the smallest places, but didn't seem to find the older man.

And that, he missed the small amount of snow near the door.

-----------

He had searched frantically, but didn't seem to find the older man. Where was he?

He walked towards the door, but jumped back. He had stepped on something cold. And that cold thing was—

--snow.

What was snow doing here…inside—

Tsuna paused, his eyes widened.

Tears were making its way towards his eyes.

--He, he wouldn't.

Hibari-san would not go outside, fully knowing that he would not win against the snow. He wouldn't.

He just wouldn't.

Quickly tucking his foot into his thick boots, Tsuna rushed outside—into the thick layers of snow.

-------------------------

"HIBARI-SAN!!"

Tsuna had been shouting for more than half an hour now. And he was cold. Where was Hibari? Where could he have gone…?

"HIBARI-SAN!!!!!!!!!"

Tsuna's voice echoed into the clouds and the heavens above.

--------------------------

There was no sign of him. None at all. Slowly, he made his way back to the hut—

--and tripped over something.

"W-what is this--" Tsuna's voice stopped dead when he saw what he had tripped over.

What had he tripped over?

What is this?

What was this?

What was this object, no, figure that he had tripped over?

He…

He…

He had tripped over…

…Hibari Kyouya.

"HIBARI-SAN!!!! HIBARI-SAN!!!!! HIBARI-SAN!!!!!!!!"

Tsuna's anguish yell boomed through the sky, extending to the heavens and above.

Tears were flowing down his face, the tears of anguish rushed down his face, slipping down his face like a waterfall. The hot tears fell from his eyes to the snow below him.

The tears that had fallen were none other than Tsuna's own. The tears that he cried, for Hibari.

The tears that had a never-ending flowing process.

The tears that broke…

…Tsuna's heart, completely.

"HIBARI-SAN!! HIBARI-SAN!! HIBARI-SAN!!"

There was no sound coming from Hibari. None at all.

Where did Hibari-san go…?

Hibari-san…?

Tsuna…the little boy, had started to give in to the illusion of his fear.

"H-hibari-san…? W-where are you…?"

But, unfortunately for Tsuna, Hibari was no longer there. No anymore.

"Hibari-san?!!"

Tsuna's eyes were filled with so much tears…

…that he could not even see straight. He could not even see what's in front of him.

He was blind…made so by his own tears. The tears of anguish, tears of loss…

He…

…didn't want this.

"HIBARI-SAN!! HIBARI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tsuna held the older man close to him. The cold flesh burned into his warm flesh, although it wasn't as warm as it used to be anymore.

But he didn't care. He…he…

"H-hibari-san…"

Hibari was…gone…

Tsuna cried for the loss of his loved one. "Hibari-san…"

"HIBARIIII-SANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"

His voice echoed into the sky, to the heavens above. And…beyond.

---------------------------------

One sweet morning, a little boy smiled. "Will you stay with me today, onii-chan?"

The older boy smiled brilliantly at the younger one. "Of course, Tsuna."

The little boy smiled. "Ne, Kyou-nii…" he leaned close to the older boy, his head rested upon the older boy's shoulder. "Can we stay like this forever?"

The so-called _Kyou-nii_ smiled once more. "Of course. After all, this is paradise."

Smiled, as the younger boy did. "Hmm…"

"I love you, Kyou-nii…"

"And I, you, Tsuna."

Tsuna leaned closer to Hibari as their lips joined in a chaste kiss, one that could never be broken. One that will last a lifetime—for an eternity.

"I will love you…till the end of time." A slight pause, as a smile formed. "And another infinity after that."

-------------------------------

One late afternoon, the owner of the hut returned as he found two bodies, intertwined with each other. A smile was found on the little boy's lips and the older boy's hand was around the little one's body. A smile—was also visible.

But…as lifeless as they are, their souls joined together in the sky above, happily laughing, smiling and dancing.

But that doesn't and cannot change the fact that these two boys, were frozen to death…on a lovely Christmas day.

…A sweet Christmas present, that either of them could ever ask for.

Together, in love.

Forever…

-----------------------------

I don't care where you are; I don't care where you'll be

As long as we can spend an eternity together, that's enough for me.

So as long as you'll stay by my side, I'll stay by yours

I will be happy, always, waiting for you…at heaven's doors

But no matter what will become of us, no matter what we'll become

I will be happy always, and never will I be glum

So please, smile for me, smile for you, smile for an infinity

And let's view our love, the love that we share, the holy trinity.

Because I love you, and only you

That I wish you would do the same, too.

But…we're together now.

And that's enough to make me happy.

------------------------------

"Will you love me too, Hibari-san?"

"I will love you for an eternity, Tsunayoshi."

-------------------------------

"Are you ready to leave yet?"

A nod answered his question. "Let's leave, Hibari-san." Smiling, Tsuna intertwined his finger with Hibari's, and off they went, to the most beautiful place…in the world.

------------------------------

As long as you are with me, I wouldn't want anything else.

* * *

First, I would like to say:

**It's not my fault! Blame my fingers~! Blame them! They're the ones who's in charge of writing the fanfics! Not me! Blame themmmmm! **(Although I wouldn't necessarily want you to chop them off, because I still need to do my Media and my ChaCha assignment.)

Second, I would like to say:

**I wasn't responsible for all the consequences that readers had to suffer because of this. It's not my fault.**

Third, I would like to say:

**I was just kidding. The first and second were just little tricks and jokes. Don't take them seriously. If anyone's to blame, it's me.**

But, it was kind of sad how the drabble ended.

But, no matter. So, without further ado;

**Please review!** It would be highly appreciated. Thanks a bunch!

Good night, everyone!


	26. 熟能生巧

First thing's first. IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S NOT MY FAULT.

My finger's fault. asfjkl;

**To those who reviewed. Thanks so much. I am so happy to have viewer/readers like you. You make me happy, when the sadness comes~**

Anyway. Someone suggested that I should write..._this_, and by _this_ I mean not the story, but the content...of the later parts of this fic.

**Warning: Contains VERY explicit graphic imagery/images. I'll have you know that this is is my first time writing a FULL-ON lemon. Like, full. FULL. So if it's bad, blame the fingers. **

So, without further ado, please enjoy the content below.

(**The authoress will not be responsible for the resulting consequences of reading this drabble.**) XD

Go, go~

And please read and Review. Review is always loved~ Sankyuuu~

_Pairing: 1827_

* * *

熟能生巧 – JJ Lin

Hibari is confused. Very confused. He was unaware of the things going on around him. Very unaware. Ever since he came here, he was confused—not that he would show it, of course. But though the facts were laid down for him, the concepts were really hard for him to digest. The bony structure of the underlying concepts screwed around with him and made him confused. In the first time of his life, he was ever so confused—and lost.

"Hibari-kun, are you lost?"

Hibari twisted his head and looked at the speaker. "Tsunayoshi?"

Tsunayoshi—or Tsuna—looked gingerly at the older man standing in front of him. "Yes, yes. It's me. Now, Hibari-kun, are you lost?"

Hibari sighed. He was. But he wouldn't say anything. He was stubborn like that. "Of course not. What do you take me for?"

Tsuna smirked. Oh yes, Hibari was VERY confused. And lost. "Then you should know that you were supposed to be in room LF6D about twenty minutes ago? The room down by the main hall, second door to your left?"

Hibari cursed. How is it that Tsuna was able to read his reaction so easily and tell him exactly what he needed and where he needed to be? Curse that herbivore. "Of course I knew that. I was just heading there—after my break."

Tsuna's smirk widened. "Oh, I don't know. It says on here that a worker may never leave for a break once they're entered their assigned rooms—unless informed or stated so by the supervisor…" he paused, smirking, "…or unless it is lunch break. And _everyone_ gets the same lunch break, Hibari-kun." He flipped to his little handbook, pointed to the rule and showed it to Hibari. "See? It says the exact thing here; rule 193 section four line 26 on page 47."

Hibari cringed, his mind spilling information everywhere in his brain. _Think, come on, think!_ "Of course I am aware of that."

Tsuna smirked. "Oh, no you're not. Then you wouldn't be here, with me, having a lovely chat about the rules and where to find them." He pointed an accusing finger at Hibari. "Admit it. You're lost, Hibari-kun."

Hibari would not give in. "Of course not, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna glared at the older man. "Don't call me _Tsunayoshi_ so carelessly. I am your superior."

Hibari scoffed. _Che, yeah, right._ "Then, how come you're not my _superior_ in _bed_?"

Tsuna blushed furiously, his face was an interesting shade of red. "You-you…"

Hibari smirked. He knew he had gotten to Tsunayoshi. Big time.

"Security! Go get this man to his room!"

Oops, a bit too much, Hibari thought, as he was being dragged to his assigned room, smirking to Tsunayoshi—which had made him blush a more deeper shade of red.

----------------------------

Why, you say? Why was Hibari here?

Why was there a reversal of roles? What about the whole _seme_ and _uke_ stereotypes?

Readers may ask, why is Tsuna the SEME all of a sudden, and Hibari made into an UKE? What is going on? Why did this happen?

Well, I'm here to tell you…that this is nothing like the rest. This is…

…a whole new side to reality. A brilliant, yet duller side to reality. Something that no one has ever seen before. Something…

…Spectacular.

But, who really knows?

However, you say, how did this happen? How did Hibar wound up being here—along with Tsunayoshi? Weren't they in Namimori? Sitting on the roof of Namimori, eating lunch together? Why are they here, all of a sudden?

But, who really knows? What's a story without surprises?

So…let's rewind back to the beginning…beginning of when _everything_ came apart…it's where _everything_ started…

----------------------------

It all started…about three hours ago. Yes, three hours ago. When Hibari first entered the building after his application had been approved of. Yes, Hibari had signed up for a job. It's hard to believe, but he did. So off he was, to the company where he was approved by.

It started off as a really nice day—with a nice mood. Not to say which the whole day wasn't, but to him this day was going—just about perfectly.

Yeah, until he got the company and saw the last—well, not the last person, but the person who least expected. Sawada Tsunayoshi. His lover.

And his boss. His supervisor.

What, may I ask, is going on here?!!!!!!!

The same though ran through poor Hibari's mind. How did this…little herbivore turn out to be _his boss_? W-what?

"Tsunayoshi." He started, looking at the company position paper, who the secretary had just handed to him. "I want to see Tsunayoshi."

The secretary looked suspiciously at Hibari, not smitten by his attitude. "I'm sorry, Sawada-sama is busy right now. I'm afraid you'll have to make an appointment."

Hibari grew more furious by the moment. What? Why does he need to make an _appointment_ to see his _lover_? What kind of fucking-asshole company was this?

But…he kept his thoughts to himself, his glare even more evident. "I am the new recuit. I wish to see Tsunayoshi."

The secretary's suspicious face dropped, and is replaced by a warm smile. "Ah. That changes everything. Come this way please." But as soon as she got up to lead him, the once suspicious face appeared on her face again. "But…I wonder why you call him by his first name…"

Hibari glared even more menacingly at the clueless girl. "That," he started, his glare growing in fury, "is none of your business."

The secretary shrugged away the glare and continued to walk.

--------------------------------

Wasn't it last night when Hibari had been advantaged over Tsunayoshi?

Let's rewind back, even further…to around 10:53 PM last night.

-------------------------------

"Kyouuuuuyaaaaa…" Tsuna moaned out the other man's name, the blush on his face evident that they were indeed doing activities…that are…a bit…to the mature side.

"Kyooooouuuuyaaaaaaaaaaa~" Tsuna's mouth opened to get air, but was instead covered by Hibari's lips, slowly musing over Tsuna's. His teeth moved against the hot tongue inside of Tsuna's mouth, and Tsuna breathed through his nose—a trick he learned a few months ago, since he started his relationship with Hibari.

Hibari had been smart, of course, as his hand roamed freely over Tsuna's smooth skin, caressing about everything his hands touched. And in the heaps of that, Tsuna's body would buckle every time his fingers roamed to a sensitive part of his body.

Hibari withdrew from the other, his mouth parted for air. He slowly got up from his spot, earning a moan and a whine from Tsuna, who had been too smitten to stop now.

"Kyouuuyaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

Hibari smirked at the other, as he got on top of him again, this time his hand roaming the bottom portion of the little body of Tsuna's. Tsuna moaned pleasurably as his hand reached towards Hibari's shoulders and gripped it tightly.

Hibari's mouth and tongue about covered every single spot of Tsuna's upper body with saliva, the glistening light shining as it he was glowing. And, with the moonlight shining through the window, Tsunayoshi was…just plainly…beautiful. He smirked and laid his lips on the sensitive part of Tsuna's neck, sucking furiously.

His smirk grew more evident and wider as he placed his fingers into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna took this as a note and started to lather the fingers in his mouth with thick layers of saliva. Hibari showed no signs of disgust—of course, why would he? He smirked at the thought.

He withdrew his fingers; the strings of saliva trailing down his fingers like molasses. With high speed, he trailed his saliva-covered fingers along the backside of Tsuna's body and finally plunged into the tight entrance in Tsuna's backside. He watched as he placed one finger inside, what reaction Tsuna would give him. Of course, his whole body buckled, in anticipation.

Slowly, He wiggled his finger deeper into the hole as he inserted a second finger—followed by a third. He fingers made scissor motions as he punctured the fingers deeper and deeper into the depth of Tsuna's entrance.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was moaning wildly, his breath hastened, his body buckled as he became more and more horny. His erection became harder and harder as Hibari inserted the finger deeper and deeper into the entrance, until the fingers touched _that_ spot.

Then he moaned out loud, his face flushed until he could flush no more.

"Kyouyaaaa…I-I'm…going to--"

Hibari took this chance and wrapped his free hand around Tsuna's erection, stroking it as he helped Tsuna erupt. And eventually released.

Hibari smirked, his own erection pumped excitedly, as he positioned himself on top of the other's entrance. Tsuna moaned as he wiggled his backside, his entrance meeting the tip of Hibari's erection every few second—of his wiggling.

Hibari saw how impatient his little lover was, and decided to go along with it, and plunged his erection into Tsuna's entrance, pumping at a reasonable speed.

"Kyoooooooooooouuuyaaaaaaaaa~" Tsuna's mouth was now dripping with saliva, as Hibari's mouth was stuffed inside, and his other hand guiding the path of his length.

"Ahh~ nng…Kyooouuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyaaarrrgggggggggggg~~"

Hibari smirked and pumped even faster than before. "How-how is this, Tsunayoshi…?"

Between pants, Tsuna answered to him, his face so flustered, he could not even recognize Tsuna anymore. But of course, he would always know that Tsunayoshi was the one he was riding. And made love with.

And eventually, Hibari reached his climax and so did Tsuna, as they both released, Hibari inside of Tsuna, Tsuna on the sheets.

As Hibari was inside of Tsuna, he slowly pulled out and sighed. It felt great…until Tsuna decided to have more fun with him, and wrapped his mouth around Hibari's still-throbbing erection.

That little…

Hibari decided that Tsuna wasn't the only one who will have fun—and placed him on the sheets as he spun around 180 degrees to face Tsuna's, as well. He gripped Tsuna's erection—which earned a bite from Tsuna—on his own, and soon, his mouth was all over it.

And that's how the night ended, and Hibari was exhausted—he knew Tsuna was, as well.

------------------------

That was about the night before…now, fast forward to the moment where Hibari was entering Tsuna's office, lead by some secretary.

"This is Tsunayoshi's office?" He questioned as he pointed to the closed set of doors.

"Yes," the secretary started, her eyebrow still cocked upwards. "This is Sawada-sama's office."

He watched as she knocked lightly against the wooden set of doors, and went in.

"Sawada-sama, the new recruit is here to see you."

Hibari wasn't sure what kind of reply was given to the secretary, but by the looks of the secretary's uneasy face, she ushered him in, and closed the door. And she was not seen by Hibari again.

--------------------------------

"Tsunayoshi." He started, as he took a seat on a nearby chair. "You didn't tell me that you worked here."

Tsuna looked up, pleased. "Hmm…and what reasons do I have in telling you, Hibari-kun?"

Hibari's eyes widened. Did he just call him…_Hibari-kun_? "Stop playing games, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna smirked as he placed the file down on the desk in a mere second—and a flap sound was heard when the papers met the desk. "Ah, but, Hibari-kun. This is work. Not home. You are to address me as…_Sawada-san_ here."

Hibari scoffed. "I address you however I like, herbivore."

Tsuna's face dropped, his face showing displeasure. "That's not good, Hibari-kun."

Hibari rolled his eyes at Tsuna. "So? My placement, _Tsunayoshi_?"

Tsuna sighed, his face still remained a poker face. "Your assigned room is LF6D." He paused, reaching into his desk for a little handbook. "And here is the rules book. Make sure to have it read and finished in about…" he looked at his watch on his wrist, "two hours and twenty minutes from now."

Hibari glared at the younger man in front of him, and left the office.

--------------------------

And that is what happened before our lovely protagonist got lost and directed towards the room he was supposed to be in—by the security.

I say, poor Hibari. Poor, poor Hibari.

But of course, as we all know that Hibari is oh-so daring, he sneaked into Tsuna's office.

-------------------------

Tsuna blinked at the sight in front of him. "What are you doing here, Hibari-kun? It's not your lunch break yet."

Hibari smirked. "I know. I got tired. I decided to come and teach you a lesson."

Tsuna shook his head; he shrugged and went back to work.

"Hey, listen to me when I'm talking to you, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna sighed, and walked towards Hibari, not knowing about Hibari's secret plan to XXX with Tsuna as soon as he was in arm's reach.

And he did end up sexing the poor boss up, in his own office, to less. On the couch, the black couch.

"KYOUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------

Tsuna walked out from the elevator and waddled his way to the reception desk. "Thanks, Misaka-san." He slowly placed the file on the counter and sighed. [1]

The secretary, Kamoji Misaka made a face when she saw the way Tsuna had waddled out of the elevator. "I say, Sawada-sama, are you all right? You're limping quite a lot. Is your leg hurting or something?"

Tsuna blushed a deep shade of red, and covered his face. "I-I'm fine…I just tripped."

Still, Misaka stared at Tsuna suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Tsuna's face grew guiltier. "Yeah…" And after that talk, he walked out—more like limped out, and got into his car and drove home.

--------------------------

"Tadaima~" Tsuna yawned and placed his coat on the coat hanger after he took it off.

Hibari, who had heard him enter, glided down the flight of stairs, smirking, to greet him. "Welcome back--"

Tsuna smiled at Hibari, his hand behind his back. "Hey, you look tired."

Hibari glared at the shorter one of the two. "That's because _someone_ was ordering me around."

Tsuna blushed, and twisted his head to face the other way. "That's because _you_ were not following the orders properly."

Hibari's smirk played by his lips, and curved even wider. "I'll make sure I'll give you proper punishment for that."

Tsuna blushed. "K-kyouya!!!"

Hibari took Tsuna and carried him bridal style up the flight of stairs. "We have a long and busy night in front of us."

Tsuna waved his hand up and down and tried to get off. "But, Kyouya! I'm hungry."

Hibari smirked, even wider, if it was possible. "You can eat…milk." [2]

Tsuna flushed a deep shade of red, one that covered his face completely, and even his hair roots.

"KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

His voice radiated about 30 miles out in circumference to the exact location of their mansion.

-----------------------------

[1] Misaka, the name came from To Aru Majutsu no Index. So if you have no clue what I'm talking about...go watch the anime, watch it!!!!!! it's an awesome series and people MUST watch it. It's not Yaoi, to have you know. But it's still awesome. It just ended a few days ago, so you can watch it till the end.

[2] Milk. If anyone gets this, I applaud you. If you don't get this...er...I'm not encouraging you to go watch _Papa to Kiss in the Dark_, but it will give you people the meaning of what MILK means. No, it's not that stuff that comes from cows. Well, it's...not.  
If you don't get this, I'm sure that you might not want to. asdfjkl;

* * *

**it's not my fault, I swear.**Blame the fingers.

Anyway, I'm so tired from writing this...asfjkl;asdfjklasdfjkl and my weekend is wasted away, just like this. asfdjkl; I am so screwed. asdfjklasdjkalsdfjkasldfjkaslf; /sobs a river

Okies, I'm going to start on my media fairy tale assignemnt now, so good night~

See that review button down there? Clicky on it~ click, click, click~

Thanks in advance~

Good night (again)~~~~


	27. I can't break to my heart

I have only one thing to say. It's not my fault.  
I'm pretty sure you guy all know that I'm going to say this because I say this in all of my fics. It's seriously not my fault. It's my finger's fault. Just how it's typing crap out now. Well, I wouldn't say it is crap, but it is a big lame excuse as to letting me free because my fingers have been so devious lately and probably about only type out angst fics.

So, again, it's not my fucking fault. Blame someone, or something, blame the fingers.

Oh, I am hungryyyyyyy~ Type fingers, TYPEEEEE. I COMMAND YOUUUUUUU.

**For those who reviewed, and I'm sure you guys are all tired of reading this, but I have to put this in there. Because I love you guys. I truly do. /squee Thanks for reviewing. I can't even start to say how happy I am to receive such nice reviews. It warms my heart. You guys are truly one of a kind. /shot**

Anyway, because I am tired, I will end it here. Surely...maybe...asfjklsfjkl; anywho, without further ado, please enjoy my angst fic in which I am only able to write asfjkl;

**Warning: Authoress is not responsible for any sort of psychological trauma/pain/anything that might result from this fic. (**surely, nothing will result in reading this**)** **I say, as the the authoress had a box of tissue paper beside her when she wrote this. You should too. (**Authoress: Yeah, rightttttttt~ like I cried .** )**

Go, go, my lovely readers~ I implore you~

_Pairing: 1827_

* * *

I can't break it to my heart – Delta Goodrem

Heaven – Hamasaki Ayumi

Tsunayoshi looked at the clock, happily as he assembled dinner. Placing the right ingredients and the right spices, just like how his lover liked it. He smiled cutely at the fact today was their anniversary. He hopped into the kitchen, to finish the last touches on the dinner. He was so happy. Today was April 12, the day in which he and Hibari had just met. In about a month, it would be Hibari's birthday. Tsuna felt giggly every time he thought about that.

Hibari had changed ever since he and Tsuna met, changing his attitude, his speech, and his love. Tsuna was happy for that, of course. He would watch Hibari and observe him, admiring his strength that he would never have. But…he loved Hibari, and still does.

Every word in which Hibari whispered to him, said to him and murmured to him had made him all flushed but happy in his own way. He was glad that Hibari was able to smile so fluently now. Well, at least towards him. And he was really happy that he was able to…love him so easily, and it was not forced—and that was the good thing.

Reborn saw this as a chance for the young mafia boss to grow—since Tsuna was living with Hibari. He'd ask Hibari—more like order him—to train Tsuna. And he willingly agreed. Because deep in his heart, he knew that this was his chance to change the power and strength inside of Tsuna. Make him more courageous. Make him into something that Hibari had always wanted.

Tsuna hummed softly as he looked at the clock above him head. Hibari was sure late. He should have been home about ten minutes ago. So…what's with this?

But the mere thought of Hibari going to some shop and purchasing some gift for him make him all giggly. He didn't think that Hibari would actually do it, but then again, a part of him wished that he would.

And Tsuna hoped that it was that and nothing anything horrific.

-------------------------

Around twenty minutes to eight, Tsuna slopped down on a chair, still waiting for Hibari. He really should have been home about two hours ago. So…even though Tsuna was panicking inside, he kept a calm posture and waited. And kept on waiting.

"Where is he…?"

Tsuna glanced at the pre-made goods on the table—before lifting up a pair of chopsticks to start eating. He was hungry. Really hungry. But…he'd wait for Hibari. It wasn't polite to eat before everyone else. So, pushing the urges his stomach sent him and placed the pair of chopstick down on the table with a 'clank'. He sighed and kept on waiting. And waited for…

-------------------------

Tsuna had fallen asleep on the table—without the food in his stomach. He rubbed his stomach to calm it down so that he would be able to wait for Hibari for a longer period of time. Where was Hibari? He should have been home about—Tsuna looked up at the clock, shocked that it read ten o'clock.

This was bad. Hibari shouldn't have taken so long. Three hours? What was this? A riot?

Just when Tsuna was about to grab his jacket and head out the door, he heard the telephone, and it rang for a constant period of time. Slowly, he placed the jacket down and headed to the kitchen, where the telephone hung by the wall.

Reluctant to pick it up, he did anyway and spoke into the receiver. Maybe it's just some telemarketer. Maybe it's just his friendly neighbours calling about the need to fix the lawn. Maybe it was—

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?"_

Tsuna gulped, and managed a 'yes' before pressing the receiver closer to his ear.

"_I'm from the police."_

Tsuna gasped, but kept his hand close to his mouth, in case something devastated happened.

"_Hibari Kyouya is confirmed to be you husband, is that right?"_

Tsuna slowly nodded, but caught himself as soon as he registered that he was talking to a receiver, and not a live person—face to face. "Y-yes…did something happen…?"

"I'm afraid that Hibari Kyouya had been gunned down by an unknown person--"

And that was all Tsuna needed to hear before breaking into heart-wrenching sobs. Sobs that could take the heart and gripped upon it, paining Tsuna…deeply and hurtfully.

"Sawada-san? Are you there? Sawada-san?"

Tsuna needed not to speak into the receiver any more—for he knew that this was the end for him. When the officer had said that Hibari Kyouya was gunned down—as in killed—by someone, he felt a big chunk of his heart had just been carved out, leaving his heart bleeding and in a mess.

The tears that had flown freely out of his eyes had soaked the sleeves of his shirt, as he constantly wiped them away with anticipation—but it was no use. His shirtsleeve was getting soaked by the second as his tears fell freely down to his lap, causing a big heap of dampness on his apron.

His hands tremble as he reached out for the receiver, but before his hand could grip the concrete item, he felt nausea in the bottom of his stomach as he placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the need to hurl everything he ate at lunch and in the morning.

And thus, the sensation was pealing worse as he found himself hurling up everything—which was nothing, except a sticky red substance.

Blood.

God. Why was he hurling up blood _now_ of all times?

But…Hibari…he…

With no will to do anything but cry, and so he did just that. Cried for the rest of the evening. The wails that came from his heart—the wails that belonged to Tsuna. The wails that broke his will to live. The truth and reality that broke him in half, and never healing.

Wasn't it just this morning that he had seen Hibari? Wasn't it just this morning that the older man caressed his face with that gentle hand? Wasn't it just this morning when Hibari kissed him good morning? Wasn't it just this morning that Hibari smiled at him and—

--WASN'T IT? WASN'T IT?!!!

What happened to that? What happened to their happiness? What happened to their love? What the fuck happened?

Was this someone's idea of a sick joke? Sick joke to kill someone's loved one and FUCKING GET AWAY WITH IT?!!

Tsuna, of course, didn't say all of that. He had no more will to do anything anymore.

"Hibari-san…"

Tears overflowed his eyes, pouring down from his eyes—as the sky did the same thing.

It had started to rain. Rain that reflected Tsuna's pain, hurt and loss.

Moving slowly down the path of his hallway, he made his way outside into the rain where—the sky cried. The clouds were red. Bleeding, that's what, he thought. The clouds were bleeding—just like Hibari.

Without Hibari, he doesn't feel strong anymore.

He didn't feel as if there was a purpose in life. Why would he keep on living if Hibari were no longer there? Why would he? What sense would there be?

He didn't want a life without Hibari.

He didn't want anything anymore. His eyes—

--Deafened by the loss. The clarity was no longer there. But what was replaced—

--Was a pair of soulless eyes.

"What had he done…to receive this sort of pain…?"

Tsuna mused out loud, the corner of his mouth still drooping, evident that the sadness was still there.

He-he-

He didn't want this. Not at all.

He wanted Hibari to be by his side. He wanted to have Hibari by his side forever. He wanted Hibari's hand to caress him, love him, and take care of him.

He wanted Hibari to never leave him. He—wanted to believe that their relationship was forever. For an eternity.

He didn't want everything to change. He wanted to last. He wanted…love to be by his side forever and ever.

But he knew that it wasn't possible anymore. Now that Hibari was gone.

The harsh wind and rain blew at him, ripped though his skin, clothes and soul. They clawed at his heart, life and everything else. But why did he let it? He let it because everything was gone now.

It was only a matter of time before—

------------------------------

--Tsuna woke up. Woke up in his own bed. The bed that he shared with Hibari. The bed that contained so many memories…

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked up, his eyes glistened in the light, looking at the speaker.

"H-hibari-san!!!"

Hibari smiled at him, his hand caressing his face with gentle gestures. "What did you think you were doing? Standing out there in the rain? Not to mention soaked to the bone."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "I-I was waiting for--"

Wait. Wasn't Hibari gunned down by—?

--"Hibari-san! You're alive!"

Hibari smirked. "What, you thought that I was so easily gunned down by some person? Surely, Tsunayoshi, you don't think so lightly of me…"

Tsuna flung himself at his lover and cried out with all his heart. "HIBARI-SAN! HIBARI-SAN!" He felt as Hibari propped a hand behind his back and stroked it softly, used it to calm the poor boy down. Oh, the hand that he had grown to love for the past…few years.

Why? Because Hibari was just like everyone else. He was human.

And Tsuna was glad for that. Very much so.

He withdrew from the other's embrace and smiled his hand reaching out to touch the older man's cheek—

--When he noticed that his hand was red. Why was it red?

Blood was red.

With one loud cry, he jumped back, his eyes staring at the other's well being. He was now soaked with blood. From head to toe. Blood was coming out of his wounds, from his face, from his heart, from his hands, from his mouth, from his eyes, from his ears, from—

"H-hibari-s-san?"

The man smiled, and then was broken into many pieces, more like, in half, and blood gushed out, spurting everywhere. Tsuna stared with widened eyes, his mouth stuck. His voice stuck. His throat dead. He wanted to scream. But he couldn't.

He even tried to talk. He found that he could not.

With all his might, he tried to say anything that would help him get away from this wretched world.

He.

Could.

Not.

And why was that?

Hibari's eyes opened, even when he was hacked in half, his smile still plastered on his features. "Happy aniverser-ser-ser-ser-ser-ser-ser-ser-"

And stuttered, like a broken machine, malfunctioning. Like death that had become of him. Like…death…itself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" His voice cracked and blood was becoming of him, as well. He…he…

"HIBARI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------

Tsuna threw himself up, breathing heavily. And underneath all the uncomfortable feeling, he managed to open his mouth and ask where he was. But by then, he had broke into a coughing fit which thus summoned a lot of people up to see if he was okay.

"Tenth!"

The shrill bounced into the room first as he gripped Tsuna's hand with his worried face staring into Tsuna's eyes. "Tenth! Are you all right?"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera, but didn't answer him. Why? He couldn't. Where was Hibari? Where was his beloved Hibari? Where—

"Where is…Hibari-san…?"

Though it was whispered, the voice had bounced thoroughly against the walls and back to him, as he could hear his own voice failing him at that moment. "Tell me, where is Hibari-san?!!"

Gokudera looked away and became more distant as the silence went on.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna paused, his eyes widened even further. "GOKUDERA-KUNN?!!"

Gokudera didn't answer Tsuna, as he could not find anything that would fit an answer—at least one that would be to Tsuna's liking.

But, even though that is true, Tsuna needed to be told the truth, he thought. But how would he break it to the young boss? How would he say it in a manner that would not hurt his boss?

He found that he could not. It was better to say it…bluntly. Right?

Tsuna, on the other hand, was tear-driven. He didn't want anything bad to have happened to Hibari. He just didn't. Not like the dream he just had. No, obviously not like that.

He wanted to be home, with Hibari's arms wrapped around him. Or…he wanted everyone to be there, happily, while Hibari was beside him, smiling.

He wanted to be with everyone. Especially with Hibari. He—

--he felt the rest of him die as Gokudera's mouth opened.

"Tenth…Hibari Kyouya…is dead."

Tsuna shook his head in denial. No. Hibari Kyouya is not dead. Of course he was not dead. Just how many times had Hibari said that he was strong? And of all the times Hibari said it, Tsuna believed it. He believed that Hibari was strong. Strong and would never leave him.

That's what Hibari had promised him.

Hibari promised that he would be forever by Tsuna's side. He promised that he would be by Tsuna's side for an eternity.

He—

"Y-YOU'RE LYING!!!"

Gokudera watched Tsuna's expression change from aggravation to pure loss. Gokudera could even feel himself being ripped and torn apart with every sob that Tsuna heeded. The heart-wrenching sobs that had—

"You-you're lying…."

Tsuna started, his eyes squeezed shut. "YOU'RE LYING!!!!"

Gokudera couldn't do anything. He could do nothing to help his tenth. Not in one slight bit. What could he do?

"Tenth…"

-------------------------------

Slight humming is heard.

"Are you there?"

"Of course! I'm always here."

Smile.

"Will you be here forever?"

Smile.

"Yes."

Smile.

"Thank you."

Smile.

"You're welcome."

Smile.

"I love you."

Smile.

"And I love you, as well."

"Will this last?"

Smile.

"I hope so."

"Yes, I believe it will."

Silence.

More silence.

Dead silence.

Followed by…

…A heart-wrenching cry.

"HIBARI-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!"

-----------------------------

"This is state news! Twenty-eight year-old man by the name of Hibari Kyouya has been found dead in the—"

CLICK.

"Stupid bastards."

------------------------------

Two years later

------------------------------

Gokudera stood at the cemetery, his eyes closed. Why did it have to be this way?

Yamamoto patted the guy on the back and soothed him softly, gently. "Gokudera."

Gokudera looked up, his eyes opened now, his tears stained looking sadly at the taller man. "I-I…"

Yamamoto smiled bitterly at the shorter man. "You know it's not your fault."

Gokudera could not control it anymore. He broke down crying. "I know! I know! Yet, yet I-I-"

Yamamoto didn't say anything but kept on patting the guy on the back.

--------------------------------

Gokudera and Yamamoto were the only ones that stayed for the longer period of time. He looked at the tombstone and muffled his sobs with his hand. "I'm so sorry…"

Yamamoto pulled Gokudera into an embrace, and soothed him softly.

"It's okay…"

---------------------------------

The shadow of the sun cast over the grey tombstone, as the light blared upon it. On it, words were carved into the soft surface.

And the words read:

**Here lie Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

**Lovers at heart, and never separated—even after death.**

**Here lie the two, who had been separated**

**But now reunited**

**The wind, water, fire and earth.**

**Forever.**

And…no more is seen after. Because…

…On a lovely summer day…

* * *

DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO IT'S SO NOT MY FAULT. Anyway, whatever happens will happen. If you don't end up crying, you don't. If you do, I applaud you. I loves yous~

The last part where it says "The wind, water, fire and earth" was taken from the book _The Wars_. Don't sue me. I'm crediting _Timothy Findley_ for that. Okay? Jeez. Keep your shoes on. (it's supposed to be 'keep your pants on', but I changed it a little.)

Anyway. Please, review, everyone. I thank you deeply. See that button below? CLICK CLICK CLICK. AND I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIE. OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM.

Good night, everyone~


	28. First Love's harsh

This is not really my fanfic, I just copy + pasted one of my old ones and placed on here. I'll be up later to put in my real chapter, this is just to fill space. Also, People wanted to read some happy fics, so I did it. It's too short. I can't keep my consistency with happy fics. They don't drive me the same way as angst fics do, unfortunately.

Again, this is not my real update, just one to fill space. I really didn't feel like writing today, so, I just mushed together something and pasted on here. Sorry for my laziness. I just...didn't feel like clicking away at my keyboard for my story right now. Too tired. Tomorrow has school

I hate school like crap. T.T

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, everyone. I loves yous.**

** nana-zuki: I've fulfilled your request of killing the person who killed Hibari in the last chapter. His/her name is XXX. ****The scene is at the bottom of the page. Feel free to kill XXX some more if you wish~**

** the other reviewers: CRY, CRY, CRYYYYY~ (laughs)**

** whoever may be listening: It ain't my fault, yo.**

Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy my pseudo-fic.

1827

* * *

Tsuna stared at the little figure, crouched up in a ball behind the couch in their living room.  
"Tsuuya? What are you doing, crouching like that?"  
Tsuuya looked up, with a tear-stained face, his eyes were swollen, and his lip was trembling. "Ka-Kaa-san~" the tears wound up in his eyes again, as he jumped into Tsuna's arms, sobbing.  
Tsuna watched as the little boy cry in his arms, his hand patting the little boy's back, soothing him. "Now, what's wrong...?"  
Tsuuya looked up and blushed a deep shade of red. "There's a girl in my school, but..."  
Tsuna smiled. "You like her?"  
Tsuuya looked up, and blushed. "How-"  
Tsuna's smile grew brighter. "Hmm...!" He paused, ruffling Tsuuya's brown hair. "Now, what about this girl?"  
Tsuuya looked away, and mumbled. But Tsuna was able to catch the words, anyway. "So...the girl turned out to a boy?" He placed a thinking finger upon his chin, and pretended to think.  
Tsuuya blushed even harder. "KAAA-SAAANN~"

Tsuna smiled, and gently lifted the little boy and carried him all the way to his room, placing him on his bed, and sat down beside him. "I guess you should tell this...person how you feel."  
Tsuuya didn't say anything, but nodded. His eyes widened and glistened brightly when Tsuna smiled and opened his mouth.  
"I can come with you, if you want."  
Tsuuya nodded ecstatically, and the corners of his mouth curved up and gave Tsuna a very big smile. "Yes, Kaa-sannnnn~"

-----

Tsuuya bounced away happily to his school, Tsuna not far behind him, walking at a reasonable pace. "Hold on, Tsuuya, slow down..."  
Tsuuya looked back at Tsuna, his smiled widened. "But, but, kaa-sannnn, I want you to meet himm~"  
Tsuna giggled at the little boy's enthusiasm, and quickly caught up with him. "Oh, all right." His hand reached down and patted the mop of brown hair. "Let's get going, ne?"

Tsuuya nodded, smile growing brighter by the second.

------

Tsuuya paused at the sight of the boy/girl/person, who had introduced himself as Kuroki. Kuroki belonged in a reasonably noble family, but he himself didn't seem all that noble. But nonetheless, he was really polite.  
"Kuroki-kun~" Tsuuya waved ecstatically at the young boy, as he waved back.  
"Who's that?"  
Tsuuya smiled, his teeth showing. "My kaa-san."  
Kuroki's eyes widened, and looked away. "Your...kaa-san?" he turned towards Tsuuya, a small blush evident on his face. "She-she's pretty..."  
Tsuuya grinned, his hand travelling to Tsuna's and gripping it gently. "Of course! My kaa-san is the best!"  
Tsuna giggled at the ecstatic mood of his son, and patted both of them--Tsuuya and Kuroki. "Well, you two, have fun, ne?"

Tsuuya looked up, with sadness embedded in his eyes. "You're leaving, kaa-san?"  
Tsuna looked down at the little boy, couched down till he was at eye level with Tsuuya. "Kaa-san has lots to do today..."

But before Tsuuya said anything, Hibari came wandering by.  
"So this is where you were."  
Tsuna smiled and blushed. "Y-yes, K-kyouya-san..."  
Hibari chuckled, and wrapped a loving hand around Tsuna and whispered. "I sent Kyouna off to school." After which, he placed a loving kiss upon the other's forehead.  
"K-kyouyaaa~ not here..." He then pursued to pushing the other man away and blushed. Blushed a deep shade of red.  
Hibari watched the other as he smirked and lifted Tsuna up--bridal style. He looked upon Tsuuya, and smirked even wider. "Your kaa-san and I have a lot of things to do. Be good in school, ne?" He paused, and added. "I'll be picking you up this afternoon, your kaa-san...may be a little...err...tired in the afternoon."  
And with that, they took off, with Tsuna screaming his head off about Hibari and his usage of innuendos.

* * *

Anyway, FF was acting devious again, so I decided to hack the bottom off.

THe scene is as follows:

XXX: I've killed Hibari Kyouya!!  
Authoress: You know I can kill you off, right?  
XXX: What? /panics/ you can't do that!!!  
Authoress: Oh, yes I can~ /evil gleam in eye/  
XXX: SPARE MEEEEEEE~  
Authoress: No, now die. /hack/ /hack/ /hack/ There, gone~ Now I command you~ Hibari Kyouya, come back to life!!  
Hibari: Hmm? I'm alive?  
Authoress: YUSHHHHH~  
Hibari: Okay. /runs off to Tsuna/  
Authoress: /happy/

There you go, folks! XXX/mystery man is deaddddd~ WOOT.

Have a great night~ and if you enjoyed my pseudo-fic, I'm glad. Sorry, no lemon. But it has implications of lemons! Is that good enough?  
Readers: NOOOOOOO!!!  
Authoress: NUUUU~ /ded/

Good night everyone~

**Telling everyone that today is my last day of updating once every day. I won't be updating for some time. So forgive me if it comes too late. But you are free to re-read. I Implore youuuuu~**

Now...REVIEWWWWWW~


	29. Once upon a dream

It's my fault this time. I'm going to apologize if this fic doesn't make sense. If was written at different times. Different times reflects different thoughts. These were my reoccuring thoughts during the changes in time. Once again, I apologize for the lack of sensical judgment in this fic at all costs.

**To my reviewers. I am truly happy to the extent...of...T.T Thank you so much~**

Life is hard when you've got tons of work piling on top of you. I'm sorry if this update had not lived up to its expectations. I didn't have the will to write. My plot bunnies were pestering me, so I had to write something. Or it would have been an overload. asdfjkl;

Well, without further ado, please enjoy~

**Warning: A-authoress will not-not... //slops dead//**

_Pairing: Um...a bit of 1827 at the end, but nothing serious. Also a bit of 5927 as well._

* * *

_I don't quite remember how it all started. It just zoomed past like a car—almost. But then again, I couldn't quite tell…because it was all too vague for me. I don't remember how it ended either. I think it may have ended in tragedy. But then again, how would I have a clue if I don't remember a thing about it?_

_I remember I bowed my head in shame. It was a hot day, I think. I don't remember the details. _

_I-I don't know how it came to be about. All I remember was that—face._

_Face._

_Just who was that? _

_Hello? Who are you? _

_D-do you know me? Do I know you?_

_There were no answers for my never-ending questions._

_He didn't say anything._

_Wait._

_Who's he?_

_What…is this all about? _

_How did it all start?_

Tsuna looked towards the pink petals of the cherry blossom trees. It was that time of year again. Of course, he had always admired things such as cherry blossoms. It seemed that everything had a wonderful time save for him. Why was it that it was only him that had to suffer from the consequences of being born to this wretched world? He didn't like the world. Not one bit.

But he has to put up with it one way or another.

"Tenth!"

Tsuna heard Gokudera calling out to him, his face full of happiness. I wonder what happened? Nevertheless, Tsuna kept on that fake smile and waved back at the silver-haired self-proclaimed right-hand man. "Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera ran up to the brown-haired tenth generation mafia boss and grinned. "Guess what, tenth?" He paused, catching his breath after he ran over that long distance. "Today is…someone's birthday."

Tsuna watched observantly at Gokudera's expression, but didn't say anything about his comment. _Birthday? Who's birthday? I don't know anyone's birthday…_

Still, Gokudera pressed on, he smiled as he kept on talking about that special someone's birthday. His toothy grin showed up every few second, his face tinted with the slight shade of red.

But…Tsuna was not listening. His mind was not on the situation at hand. His mind was elsewhere. That elsewhere when…he had first encountered with _him_. Who was _he_? What did _he_ want? There was something different about the world around him…and he suspects that it was _him_ causing Tsuna to see such things. But…a better question would be…why? Why would _he_ want Tsuna to see something such as this? It's not as if Tsuna actually did want to see…or rather—did he?

Tsuna pondered away, lost in his thoughts and never actually noticed the worried look that was spreading upon Gokudera's face.

"Tenth! Is something wrong?"

Tsuna snapped out of his thought, the voice breaking the walls of his delicate thought barrier. "Eh? Gokudera-kun? Hm, nothing is wrong, Gokudera-kun."

But this didn't really persuade Gokudera—but he decided to put it somewhere in the back of his head just in case something popped up. Or rather, someone popped out, in, around, what ever.

"Eh, tenth! I'll be seeing you, then."

Tsuna had barely the time to say goodbye when the boy had already left. Shaking his head, he kept on walking, thought his destination was unknown.

Where was he walking?

_Wherever this sky elapses, I'll follow wherever this road leads me to._

Tsuna remembers setting his foot into one of the deserted roads in which no one ever goes through. He remembers that he had accidentally stumbled across this road a few days ago…

_Compared to yesterday, tomorrow seem further away. But, I'll wait for you at that promised place._

Wasn't it just yesterday that he went by this path? Where was he going? Where will he end up? Where were his legs taking him?

_I can't do much by myself, but I still want to protect you._

Who is it that led him here? What was that unseen force in which propelled him here? What had happened to his sense of…

…safety? Where had it gone?

_For you, all for you._

For who? Who are…who is…

_The thought of becoming strong is what propel me and gives me strength_

He was the tenth boss, was he not? Reborn was always pestering him to become stronger. Who does he want to protect? His friends. He would risk his life for his friends…

_I can't do much by myself, but we still have to need to protect everyone._

His friends were the most important to him—and his parents.

_The desire for more strength is what channels all of our powers_

He wanted to be stronger so he could see less people getting hurt. So he uses that will—

_There were days that tears of loneliness spilled and tears of regret could not be held back_

--he had to cry, sometimes. He just could not keep everything in. It would kill him—

_From the me in which I saw in the mirror the other day, the Promised Land still holds in my heart_

--but he would learn from his mistakes. He wasn't blind. He would carry on.

_One step at a time, we move forward. The hardships of this journey still awaits_

And he would still keep on walking until he fell—only to get up again.

_If we band together and support each other, we'll give our friends happiness_

He would walk as far and as long as he need to—just so he could maintain a smile on everyone's faces. And that's about all he needs—for now.

_One step at a time, we move forward. And even though we've been knocked down, we'll still stand up_

Gotten up—just after falling is his only priority now. With each stumbling step…

_Whatever we cannot see with our eyes, I'll keep on protecting you with love_

He knew he was keeping his friends in the dark about his mafia business, but he will still protect his loved one despite everything. Because he cares for them.

_From this heart, I thank you_

I am glad for all the things you've done up till now.

_I believe that the day will come as long as there is a dream within this heart, our journey will continue_

I will follow what I believe in—and it's what you've taught me up till now. I will work my way up the ladder.

_Lift your hands and you will see that even if we're separated, we're linked hand-in-hand_

We will never separate…because this strange string of fate—that intertwines, somehow connects us all.

_In the glowing smile I want to protect, what shine is really you—that's right, family._

You are what make me who I am today…

I and grateful for all that you have done. And I will still be grateful—no matter where I or you are. Because truly, that light leading me—is you.

"Tenth!"

Tsuna looked back at Gokudera, who had came back again. "Hello again, Gokudera-kun." This time, the smile was real. And it was not fake, but the rarest of smiles—

--that he could ever give.

"I'm so glad that you are okay."

_Had he noticed?_

"No."

There was no answer from the open, vast space in front of him. But instead, someone was behind him.

"School is ending. Leave."

Tsuna spun around and meet the grumpy face of Hibari Kyouya. "Hibari-san."

Smile.

Hibari took his time and wrapped his arms around the little boy standing in front of him. "Go."

Tsuna smiled, his eyes twinkled. "I know."

Hop. Hop.

"Hibari-san?"

Hop. Hop.

"Hm?"

Smile.

"This will last, ne?"

Smile.

"Yes."

Once upon a dream…there were two lovers…one named Tsunayoshi and the other, Kyouya.

And…they lived happily ever after.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes?"

"Could you read me that story one more time?"

"No."

Smile.

"But…"

Once upon a dream, there were two friends. One was named Tsuna, and the other, Hibari.

And…

They all lived happily ever after.

"Hm…"

"Night, Tsunayoshi."

"Hmm…"

Zzzz…

Once upon a dream…there were two animals…a fish and a bird…

Once upon a dream…there were two…

"I love you."

_I know._

Once upon a dream…

There were…

You.

Once upon a dream…

…and they lived happily ever after.

Once upon…

…a dream.

* * *

I seriously didn't know what I wad doing when I wrote this fic. Forgive.

I don't feel like writing a ending little blurb because I am dead tired..asdfjkl;

Anyway, please reivew~ I do not own the song used in the fanfic. If you can tell me which song I used, write a reivew and tell me. I'll give you cookies~

Thanks~ Good night~


	30. Subway

I didn't feel like writing any little blurbs. That's all.

**I thank everyone who has reviewed my last chapter~ thanks~**

**Rufux: **I'm not a fan of songfics either, but I just had to fill up space. That's all...asdfjkl; Thanks for the brownies~ OMNOMNOMNOM

**SheDreamsFiction:** It's not really a bedtime story, but more of a fantasy landscape for my mind and such. I didn't know what was going on with my mind when I wrote this. asdfjkl;

**Nana-zuki:** I don't really understand it either, I guess I was just writing to pass time--and as a result, it has turned out like this. asdfjkl; me are sorry. Me no mean to. T.T

**Kou Seiren:** Yeah, I'm pretty much like that myself. Ohohooooo~ I think I'm high off of air. OH NOES. SWINE FLU. .

**Ohlordies:** Then write~ I implore youuuuu~ /waits semi-patiently for fic/ WOOT.

**Nappo-sama: **Yeshhh I noe. I didn't know how it ended up like that though...asdfjkl;

Okay, guys, if you didn't know where the song lyrics were from--in the last chapter, it's from _Famiglia~Yakusoku no Basho_ sang by Most of the main casts in Reborn. Go listen to/download it~ It's a beautiful song to the extreme.

Without further ado, please enjoy~

I did write a lot of blurbs asdfjkl; OMFGWTFPLS. fufuuu~

PAIRING: 1827

* * *

**Subway**

The subway deemed to be empty. There was no one in the cart as Tsunayoshi entered. Sighing softly, he unfolded a piece of paper and read its contents.

So, his mother sent him to downtown to do what?

To buy her souvenirs. Oh, joy. The joyous of moments has finally come crashing down into a heap of mess.

_Couldn't she have just bought them by herself? Why send me?_

Oh, ho. unless that was some sort of secret motive—

--But his mother wouldn't do that…would she?

Tsuna sighed again as he folded the piece of paper neatly and placed it into his back pocket and sat down on an empty seat—which was easy to find since the whole damned cart was empty. Which was funny, by the way. The subway is usually filled with people, squishing in and out that would even make him mad. Not to mention if Hibari-san was here—

--Oh, why was he thinking about Hibari at a time like this? Wasn't today supposed to be his day off from training—

--This can't possibly be some sort of training session Reborn set up, is it?

Fearing for his life, he decided to get off on the next stop. That would take care of everything. Then, he'd get off and ride the subway back to his home. Ah. That would be an awesome—

--Situation.

Great. The next stop was not coming. Where was it? He was sure that the next stop would come about—

--Now.

Ah! The station is in sight! It's coming closer! Closer! Closer…

…Wait. Why is it not stopping? Why is it passing by this station and—

--_WHAT KIND OF SUBWAY AM I RIDING ON?!!_

This was not good really not good. He needed to get home—

--THE SUBWAY HAS STOPPED!

Hopping for joy, he slowly made his way to the door—

--And face-to-face he stumbles across Hibari—who pushed Tsuna out of the way—which was backwards—and the door quickly closed, to Tsuna's misfortune.

"I missed my stop!!"

Hibari glared at him, his look never wavering. Tsuna, on the other hand, was shaking like hell. Is he going to bite me? Is he going to kill me? Is he going to—

--WHAT IS HE DOINGGG?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

When the subway finally stopped—Hibari stepped out with a smug look and headed off to where he needed to go.

And Tsuna? Let's just say that Tsuna could not walk for the next…three weeks.

* * *

I'm sorry if this fic wasn't your cup of tea. asdfjkl; I'm so bored. and dead. asdfjkl; T.T

Until next time, arrivederci~

Buon Compleanno, Hibari Kyouya~ TI AMOOOOOOOOOO~


	31. Pen

I promise, I'll try to update more and more and more and more...but I just cannot find the right time to do so. I've been too busy lately and I don't have time to type all this or write anything at the moment. Little drabbles are nice and they are easy to do, so I'll do those instead. For my other story, I'm going though withdrawl symptoms for that, thus, I cannot think of anything to write at the moment.

I wrote this during my spare, so forgive me if this is relatively short for me. I don't usually write short fanfics or drabble. But I guess it's okay, right? Please find it in your hearts to forgive me, ne? I'm reallly busy. University app and sumamtives for high school are really piling up and I can't do much about it, not much about this, anyway.

**Toonytwilight** - Eh, yeah, you are right. Poor Tsuna...I'll promise to not make him like that later on...maybe...ugh...perhaps not for this one~

**ohlordies** - Hehehehe~ I am lazy, so I don't want to update....(tonfa'd) Just kidding. I do post a lot of fics that I've already written...but shhhh...you didn't hear me say that...

**Rufux** - I'm sorry if you were expecting more. I'll try to update in the summer and hopefully write some longer...asdfjkl;'ing fics~

**nana-zuki** - Yes!!! I'm updatingggg....and hopefully...I will continue to do so. But I think I he will....you know how Hibari is~ /tonfa'd/

**Kou Seiren** - NOOOOO. Don't bite meeee. Or I won't be able to go to university next yearrrrr . But concerning the Reborn factor, I think he did have a hand in this. This sounds like something he would take part in... /shot by Reborn/

**xXxSmidgexXx** - Ehhhh.....I-I'll tryyyyyyy........................................................ T.T /tries hard to...do... ==/

**nappo-sama** - He...he...asdfjkl;'ed Tsuna. REALLY HARD. ASDFJKL;ASFJKL; /tonfa'd by Hibari/

**SheDreamsFiction** - I did!!!!! I diddddddd!!!!!!! /tonfa'ed/

**Q3APo** - Hahas, I know. It wasn't my fault, though.

**ireadtoomanybooks** - /blushes/ Thanks.......^^

**Thanks to you who reviewed!!! XOXOXOXOXO**

Also, thanks to **SheDreamsFiction**for noticing my typo~ Hahas~

**

* * *

**

Pen

He twirled the pen in his hand, his mind wandered through the endless possibilities of things he had in mind. He was sure that things that he thought about were valid things, for sure. However, with the last twirl of his pen, he settled the pen down on the paper and frantically started to write things upon it. He cocked his head to one side and smiled in satisfaction. He had done a fairly well job. Surely, it was something that he should be proud of, right?

Then…why did he feel so insecure all of a sudden?

He settled the pen down on the table with a clank and leaned back on to the back of the chair. He sighed as he did so, but didn't say anything because the test was still going on.

Which was probably a good idea to keep his mouth shut for the time being. He had hoped so, anyway.

[Sawada Tsunayoshi, please report to the reception room right now. That is all.]

He knew that voice. He knew that voice all too well.

And he was almost too happy to hear it.

He stared at the people around him, who were giving him awkward looks and sympathetic looks. What? He wasn't going to die. It's just Hibari-san…

…right. He had forgotten. Everyone was afraid of Hibari-san. The oh-so powerful dictator of Namimori. All hail. All hail.

Slowly, he gave the others a comfortable smile before he snatched his paper and handed it in to the teacher, then leaving abruptly. He was really looking forward to this 'meeting' that Hibari had called him down for. He smiled as he thought of Hibari while his cheeks flushed a pink colour.

"Hibari-san?"

He poked a head inside the reception room, only to see Hibari sitting on the black leather couch near the door of the reception room. "Hibari-san?"

The older teen gave Tsuna a awkward look before he sighed. "You're late."

Tsuna scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry. I was doing a test…"

Shrug. Hibari shrugged and patted the seat beside him. "Come here."

Without hesitation, Tsuna did what he was told.

--------------------------------

"Ne, Hibari-san…"

When he received no reply, he looked down slowly and watched as the teen's chest rise and fall with every breath he took. He slept peacefully.

_I haven't seen him sleep so peacefully in a long while._

He smiled and ran his fingers through the older teen's hair, his smile grew wider as the other stirred, but did not wake up. In fact, the other leaned closer to Tsuna and sighed.

Tsuna could feel Hibari's breath on his stomach, since the other was facing his stomach as he lay in his lap to take his nap.

Tsuna smiled. _I wish this could go on forever…and never stop._

A soft breeze answered his prayers…

* * *

I'll try to update soon~ Wait for me~


	32. realizing too late

Yes, I have started to update more and more. This was written at home, so it may have been longer, but who knows. Maybe I'm just crazy.  
However, the catch with this is that I won't be able to update any time during the weekend. Though I'm not entirely sure about that since I'll be painting as if my life was depended upon it.

Oh yes, that art summative is killing me. SLOWLY. Damn it.

Anyway, back to my original thought about this fanfic. It's my growing fanspasm moment, with different parings. I have grown to like another pairing other than 1827.

GASP!

I know. I'm such a BAD devoted 1827 fangirl. Bad, bad, bad. Shame on me. I know.

But at least 1827 is still my number one pairing of all anime, so there.

Okay, I shall not deprive you of anymore time, so you shall start reading now. Fufufufufuuu~

**Review corner: I'm so happy that you guys reviewed! Thank you sooo much~**

**Q3APo**: I'm so sorry that it's too short. Maybe this one will cheer you up more...

**xXxSmidgexXx**: Fufufufufuuu~ that is very, very true. Hopefully, Hibari let him when he needed to go...

**nappo-sama**: W-what?!! W-why?!! What do you mean? You're not... I know it was too short. Please forgive...

**ohlordies**: Aw, shucks. /blushes/ I don't know what to say... /glomp/

**kou seiren**: Fufufuuuu~ Yesh, all hail that beautiful man. omnomnomnomnom I wants to eat him. Nao. LOLs

**rufux**: I knowwwwwwwwww. No angst....asdfjkl;asdfjkl; My mind was malfunctioning that day. == ugh.

**SheDreamsFiction**: Realli? Yeah, I see it. I read your story...haha, I know. It does, it does! I swear I wasn't copying...== LOLs

**Nana-zuki**: AKKKK. Don't bite me to deathhhhhhh T.T I don't want to die yetttt. I know. I finally update. I'm too slow. I should have someone else update for me...what idealistic thoughts...fu~un...

**H Veldargone**: I know. Tsuna can skip any time when Hibari calls him down to be his personal pillow. Ah...He sure has it easy ==

**ireadtoomanybooks**: Hehehe...thanks~ I'm glad you enjoyed it~

Pairing: ?? x ??

* * *

It was as if he didn't care at all. In fact, it did seem like he didn't care at all. Well, technically, he didn't care very much at all. It was just the fact that he did not care AT ALL. Why? Because he was so overly-stressed about his own well being to care about someone as weak and meek as him. Oh gosh, didn't he seem rejected?

Oho, he was downright rejected.

Didn't he feel loved.

And he was. Just in different types, different ways than just one. One boring 'I love you' kind of thing.

It was too blunt for him.

And to love the other person, for his lover, he concluded, the way his lover shown love was…quite vague. It could be considered downright ignoring the fact that they were together.

But he was used to it.

But the others weren't. They kept on pestering him to leave the other person, but…

"No, he's very kind to me."

Kind to me, my ass.

What part of 'ignorant' did the other not understand?

Oh great, he thought, he's out breaking dishes and glass again.

With his so-called arm. And so-called patched up sword.

He'd have to go buy more dishes and glassware again. Great. He was so looking forward to it.

This time, he's coming. Whether he liked it or not.

---------------------

"Please stop thrashing through my house and breaking all my glassware. And dishes. Please."

The other man just looked at the speaker. "VOOOOOOOIIIII! Who do you think you're talking to, scum?"

"I was just suggesting that maybe you should stop _fucking_ _trashing_ my _house_!!!"

A moment of silence ensued.

So the little brat learned some serious words from his right-hand man, did he? "Nice words, scum. Know what it means?"

The smaller man's brow arched in suspicion, but not before sending a vicious glare at the taller man. "Of course I know what it means, if I didn't, why would I be using it? Use your head, stupid shark."

"VOOOOOOOOOIII! What was that?!!!"

"Yare yare…nothing…"

He went back to reading, and the taller man just stood there, a bit shocked.

"Say…that again…"

His mouth opened and a sigh escaped. "Squalo, don't you have something to do other than trashing my house?"

"_Your_ house? I fucking live here too, you know!"

The brunette sighed again, his hands raised defensively. "I know. I know. Learn to treasure your house a bit more, okay?"

The grumpy man sat down on a nearby chair and grumbled.

"Are you sulking, Squalo?"

"What kind of question was that? No."

"You are _so_ sulking, Squalo. I could see it on your face."

"You need to have your eyes checked, then."

"That was mean, Squalo…"

"So were you."

The brunette giggled, and looked back to the book he was reading. "Cute."

Silence.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tsuna didn't say anything.

"I _demand_ that you answer me this moment."

Tsuna looked up from his book and smiled. "What? I didn't catch your question."

"Stop avoiding the topic, scum."

Tsuna's eyes softened as he gave the other a painful smile. "I sometimes wish that you wouldn't call me such a name." Said person sighed, but smiled brighter.

However, Squalo saw through that faked smile. "Tsunayoshi…"

"Yes?" The shorter one looked up, his voice wavered a bit. "Something the matter?"

"Don't give me that look."

Tsuna smiled wider, even though the other had just said not to give him the faked-up smile. "I know, but I just can't help it sometimes…"

"Stop it."

He looked up and watched as the taller man's gaze burn holes into him with his pained expression. "Squalo…"

However, before he could get a chance to say anything, the other male had him in a tight embrace. "Don't leave me yet."

Tsuna returned the gesture and leaned into the hug. "I know."

"Stay with me."

"I know."

With that, the taller, silver-haired man captured the smaller, brown-haired man's lips for a forceful kiss, his mouth burrowed deeply on to Tsuna's, the friction between them increasing.

"Squa--" Tsuna's barely given a chance to speak when their lips collided.

He felt more at home this way, anyway.

I love you, Squalo…

------------------------

"Bye Squalo, I'll be going now."

Since Tsuna did not hear a reply from his grumpy lover, he decided to investigate upon the hidden fact. "Squalo?"

He found Squalo lying in bed, turned the opposite way of the direction of the entrance. "Squalo?"

"Go, leave." He called over his shoulder, though his face was still not turned. "Leave me."

Tsuna's heart wavered. _Leave? Leave him?_ "What are you saying, Sqaulo, I'm not leaving…just…"

On the other hand, Squalo did not wait for the other to finish and decided to finish for him.

"Just a meeting. Just a damned fucking meeting with the stupid people."

"Squalo…"

"No," he started, his eyes hardened, though it was coated with fear and pain. "It's not just a meeting. You could die, Tsunayoshi. You could die!"

"I'm sorry, then."

Tsuna knew the outcome. He had always known it for a long, long time. But he chose to leave instead.

"Tsunayoshi! Get your _ass_ back in here!"

There was no reply from the other.

"Tsunayoshi!!"

------------------------

Squalo knew. He knew that it would happen.

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

No one answered him.

I never got the chance to tell you…

"…that I love you."

One pained tear escaped his eyes, and no more.

* * *

I'm VERY SORRY to inform you that this is indeed a S27 fanfic. I love the pairing...ever since my eyes landed on the doujinshi called

SSS no Hibi

You absolutely have to read it. It's so wonderful that it hurts.

Anyway, hahas. I shall leave nao. Bai bai~


	33. I'll be your painkiller

Okay, I know I've been lazy enough. I know I'm sorry I have been being irresponsible lately. I haven't been updating my stories, and the stories thus far has not been much of a good one. My skills are rusting and I reallly need to polish themmm. Like naow.

I seriously think that I need to start writing again, no matter what other said said. Oho. I'm sorry. I just have too much to do and too much to think about. I just need to clear my head for the most part. My mind has been really messy and in a big blop of messy stuff. So, I can only offer you half-assed fanfics because I am a lazy person who has self-induced mental instabilities. I am very messed. Anyway.

Anyway...

**Thank you all who reviewed this fanfic. You have made me feel so happy and warm~ [I am such a sap. luls]**

Ohlordies: Ohohoooo~ Squalooooo is really cute with things like this Ohoho. I'm starting to really love Squalo~

Q3APo: You don't like it? It's all right, everyone likes different things~ I like 1827 the most, woots.

Cielo-negro: Oho. It's all right. All27 is a pretty cool pairing tooo, as long as it ends with 1827~ [I am a very narrow-minded bastard.]

Nana-zuki: Oho. Have I? I really like making people cry, like sad angst. Oho. I don't think it's that sad, is it........? ADFJKL;

Kou Seiren: Yes, it's true. It's the time before the meeting with Byakuran. Oho.

Rufux: Yes, I love the pairing after I read the doujinshi. Ah, It's so goooddd.

SheDreamsFiction: Oho. So do you?

xXxSmidgexXx: Y-yes. It will come sooooon...but not this one...sorry, brain farted on me.

Deeper Than Darkness: It was love at first sightttt. asdfjkl;

Gone and Forgoten: Oho, thanks~

**thank youuuu~**

Pairing: S27

Rating: It's K+, with just a kiss. Nothing else...well, two kisses. luls

Please enjoy~

* * *

He took the pendant from his desk as he watched it glow in the moonlight. The jewel gave off a piercing glow as it splayed over the owner's ivory skin. He smiled as he placed the pendant down upon his desk again, the moonlight shown upon the beauty of it. His eyes formed a waning moon as he settled back on to the bed. The sheets formed his shape as they overlapped each other, slipped over the skin that withheld the temperature that was previously inside the bed.

As he slipped back into the sheets, he shuddered at its coldness. Maybe he should have let the sheets fall freely that actually withheld the temperature. He regretted not doing that.

When the coldness had transformed to warmth due to his skin, he sat up against the wall where the calendar used to be. It had been taken of since December's last day had come to pass. Another year had come and gone with a blink of an eye. Perhaps it would have been better to just let it go…

He yawned and placed his head on to his pillow—dreamt of unicorns, ponies and flowers. But as all have known…dreams and reality have split differences. Who knew what was going to come at him tomorrow? Perhaps it was a surprise, or perhaps it was a calamity. There was no way of knowing.

He just had to wait. Patiently.

He did not even notice the glimmer of the blue jewel on his side table, nor did he notice a looming figure above him.

As morning came, his hand brought up and felt for the prized possession he had had last night—only to find it missing, only in the brief few hours that he was asleep. Maybe he should not have let his guard down like that. Cursing under his breath, he walked out of bed to put on his clothes—not before he took a brief shower.

It, he found, usually would calm his spirits more than anything else—even more so than the rain's flame—which had a tranquil affect.

When he stumbled down to the kitchen, the blue jewel hung in the hands of a familiar stranger. He hopped from the last few steps of the stair and grabbed the jewel from the abductor's hands.

"When did you guys come?" Said person sighed when he finally had what he was looking for in hand, safe and sound. He ran a finger across the surface and smiled. It had sustained its glare and shine. He was happy for that.

The abductor laughed, his chilling laughter spiked Goosebumps onto the other's skin.

"What, a prince can go anywhere he liked."

Tsuna sighed as he held his temples while he found a seat where he could park his butt on. "But, you didn't say anything. If I knew you guys were coming, I would have prepared the mansion…"

"There's no need for that."

Tsuna turned his head in surprise, the familiarity of the silvery long hair flashed in front of him, his eyes stared up to the piercing blue orbs. "Squalo!"

"Heh. It's nice to see you doing well, scum."

Tsuna's mouth formed a pout as he turned his head to face the other direction, completely not looking at the older man. "Well, excuuuuse me for being myself."

Squalo gave the other an approving look, even though the person he was directing it to be not looking. It was sad; really, he would have seen something spectacular. But then again, Tsuna had seen it all before—so it wasn't much of a surprise.

Tsuna sighed as he sprung his head to face the Varia again. "No one is home at the moment--" He looked at the members of the Varia, he noted that there were only a few of them there. Of course, Xanxus was not there—he probably had things to do, unlike Tsuna here who was neglecting his duties as the tenth boss of the Vongola Mafia family. Duties such as paperwork.

Tsuna groaned at the thought of paperwork. He had just managed to finish the first pile yesterday, but there were about three piles left for him to finish. Which meant more hell.

Squalo heard the groan escape from the little boss's mouth before giving the other a firm push. Tsuna rubbed the part where Squalo pushed as sighed. "It hurts, Squalo."

Squalo's lips turned upwards as he smirked. "Oh really, scum. Do I need to do it some service to make it feel better?"

Oh the mention of service, Tsuna's face reddened. "S-squalooo!!! Not like that."

"Excuuuuuuuuseee me, lovebirds, but the prince is bored."

"Well, then, if you're bored, stupid prince, go back!"

"Nuh. I think this is more entertaining than watching the boss yell and scream at us."

Tsuna gripped his head harder as he groaned again. "Please, guys, I'm having a headache here…" He got up and walked out on them as he went into the kitchen to get himself some painkillers. That would be the most wonderful thing in the world.

He shuffled through the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small box that had the label 'painkillers' on it. He opened the box and turned the box upside down—but nothing came out. He looked into the box to find it empty.

Man, he thought he still had a few moreeee. Where did they all go?

Wait, last week, he was doing some paperwork because his storm guardian had blown up a part of the mansion. He groaned. Ryohei had accidentally destroyed the training facilities while doing his extreme training, and Hibari and Mukuro got into a fight again. Which meant more destruction. Which meant more paperwork.

Which meant more consumption of painkillers.

Gods, sometimes, he wished his guardians would get along better…so he wouldn't have to do so much work as to tame his six guardians.

Right. He had to scream at the cloud and mist duo three times for them to understand. While he had only did that one time with Gokudera. Who knew what he could have been doing right now?

And Ryohei?

Let's move on to another subject, shall we?

A box was handed over to him by the long silver-haired man. "Hn. I can last week and noticed that you were running low on these."

Tsuna stared at Squalo as though he was a hero. "S-squalo, I don't know what to say…" Quickly, he snatched the box and poured out two pieces from the box before he swallowed it with his water. He sighed after his consumption of the lovely white pills as he placed the rest back into the cabinet.

"You know."

Tsuna twisted his head to face the speaker. "Yeah?"

"You cannot keep on eating these. One day, they're not going to work anymore." The man brushed a few stray hairs from the younger boy's face. "You can't keep on eating these. They're not good for you if you sustain overdosage."

Tsuna waved a hand at the other. "It's okay. It's only two pills every time."

"But you're eating them like candy, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna cast a glance at the ground, his body, flailing. "I know." After said two words, he walked towards the man and wrapped his arms around the man's waist as he rested his head on top of wherever he had managed to grown to, it was Squalo's chest, probably.

Squalo sighed as he wrapped his arms around the other. "I'm worried about you."

Tsuna, moved by the other's words, even though it was not his first time hearing them. "I know." He looked up and placed a soft kiss upon the taller man's lips before he drew back. "Trust me, I know."

Squalo's hand moved up to Tsuna's face as he brought the tiny face towards him. "If you get distressed, call me." He planted a deep, chaste kiss on top of Tsuna's small lips. "I'll be your painkiller."

Tsuna smiled into the kiss as he kissed back just as sweetly.

"I'll remember to do that."

* * *

My head is going to explode. Seriously. asdfjkl; It hurts very, very much.

BTW: Guys, did you read the newest chapter and watched the newest episodeeee??? **FENG WAS THERE. AND IT WAS EPIC**. Sorry, a helpless fanfreakgirl here of Feng. asfdjkl; I see him and I melt. More so than Hibari himself. GASP.

luls. Feng is awesome. His smile...asdfjkl; asdfjklasdfjkl; I heard his grunt. asdfjl; it was beautiful. [people are backing off now]

Sorry to freak you guys out. I should write a fanfic about Feng sometime...so totallllleh.

Good night, guys~


	34. Endless

I give up. Totally. So much that I had to sub in something like this--which is a request drabble for a friend. Oh yes. I am tired and I am sick and my throat hurts. So uh, I might be able to write for a looooong time. Please forgive me insane rantings and ramblings about life. University prep and money stuff has been taking a toll on me and it's really stressful. Please just enjoy what I have now because I might be able to update for a long time.

Vista isn't the best thing on earth, but it will have to do for now. Instead of my old XP lagggy because my C harddrive is full and annoying. I am stressed and everything is just messed--not to mention about 4-5 days of fever has dumbed me down. So, yeah. I'm sorry. I might not be able to continue for a long time. About a few weeks or so, maybe? I don't know. Everything is very...messed up right now.

Thanks for understanding.

**To those who reviewed, thank you very much. you make my life happy. **

Thanks, everyone.

Pairing: X59 (Xanxus x Gokudera)

* * *

Perhaps it was not yet to be exaggerated into the public just yet. Perhaps it was best to withhold the truth until peace arrives—and maybe it was best to just keep it quiet for the time being. Perhaps it was best to just let it sit. Perhaps it was best to not say anything at all.  
That was what Gokudera thought for the time being. In front of him, was the leader of the Varia, Xanxus, sitting firmly in his chair in his home.  
"X-xanxus…what are you doing here?"  
Xanxus sneered at the other and stood up—faced the smoker's face. "What, I can't come here?"

Gokudera found himself fidgeting at the sight of the man—it was probably nervousness, he thought as he cast the thought away. "I-I didn't say that—I just said…I mean, I just asked why you were here."

Xanxus swiftly grabbed the younger teen's wrists and slammed them on the wall closest to them. He watched as the other wince in pain as he turned his head, avoiding the other's glaze. Aggravated with the reaction he was given, he passed one wrist to both of his hand and using his free hand, he used it to tip Gokudera's chin to face him.

"What? Is it not normal for lovers to visit each other?"

Gokudera blushed but cringed when he tried to move his head to avoid the other's gaze when he found that he couldn't. "Xanxus—"

"Why are you struggling, trash?"

Gokudera squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. "Please…I…"

Xanxus tightened the grip on both Gokudera's wrists and leaned close to the teen, his eyes glared holes into the boy. "You what?"  
Gokudera opened his eyes ajar as he stared into the depth of other man's piercing gaze. His gaze was so powerful; it bored holes into his soul, as he could not look away from the sharp glance. He had to force his eyes shut in order to look away, his desires pushed behind him.

"D-don't come here again…"

Suddenly, everything around the room including the two breathing people stopped their actions. Even Xanxus halted his breath for a short period of time. Gokudera just cast his glance downwards, staring guiltily at the ground.

The cage around both Gokudera's wrists opened as Xanxus freed the younger man's wrists as he watched them fall limply down to the their owner's sides.

"Trash."

Xanxus gripped the younger man's shoulders and pressed them down against the wall and forced his face onto the other's, their lips meeting in a brutal, savage way. He pushed his lips onto the other as he gave the other and assaulting kiss, his fingers dug into the other's shoulders as he pushed them further against the wall.  
Gokudera, on the other hand, was wincing painfully. His scrunched up face gave all his pain away. His hands clawed at the other's torso as he desperately tried to get the man away. He choked on the kiss as he pushed harder, perhaps trying to attain oxygen that was leaking from his lungs.  
"MMMnnnggg!!!"

With brute strength, he used his hands and clubbed them against the other's stomach—luckily, he had pushed hard enough to make the other back off. He grabbed his shoulders briefly and nursed them gently before he looked at the other again.

"Please…don't…"

Xanxus glared at the silver-haired teen. "Don't joke with me."

"Xanxus…"

"I said, don't fuck with me!"

That one outburst sent Gokudera backed against the wall. He sank to his knee as his eyes' glare penetrated. "Xanxus--"

"Stop fucking with me. It's all because of that rain brat, right? He saw it, right?"

"No, I--"

"You're afraid that he would go home and tell your weakling boss—Sawada Tsunayoshi--"

Gokudera swapped his arms around in hopes of hitting the talking man, but to his misfortune, Xanxus was far from hitting range.

"Don't you ever talk about the tenth that way!"

Xanxus cursed at the other and walked out of the room as he swung the door open noisily, his foot stomping across the carpeted ground in thumps. The thumps that matched Gokudera's heartbeat.  
He walked across the hall and had come across the rain guardian of the Vongola. He brutally pushed the other away and scowled at him. "Move, you piece of worthless trash."

Yamamoto, after being pushed into the wall, recovered from the physical contact. He strode to Gokudera's open apartment dorm as he invited himself inside seeing as the door was already open.  
"Gokudera—Tsuna has another mission--"

"Shut the fuck up, Yamamoto Takeshi."  
Yamamoto looked on to the mess Gokudera had become and shook him with his hand. "Gokudera--"

SLAP.

Yamamoto's hand was slapped away from Gokudera, by Gokudera as he was faced with the most vicious glare he had seen ever since Tsuna's glare was directed towards him.

"This is all your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"If only you had not burst in on me--"

Now it was Yamamoto's turn to glare at the man. "You were with Xanxus, Gokudera, Xanxus. Of all people, why Xanxus?!!"

"I don't care!!"

Said person screamed as he ran out of the building with tears spilled down his cheeks, his heart squeezed painfully, agony filled his heart. The sour feeling that would not heal no matter how good the remedy was.

There was only one remedy for his pained heart.

And that was Xanxus.

~*~*~*~

"Perhaps it would have been better if this was done instead of the other."  
Gokudera nodded at the decision his boss made and briefly smiled at him. "Perhaps, Tenth. But I still think it's reversible."

Sawada Tsunayoshi nodded as he levelled his gaze at the other. "Perhaps."  
"I'll get working on it as soon as possible."

Tsuna nodded, but his gaze turned serious as he spoke. "Gokudera-kun."

"Yes, Tenth?"

Tsuna smiled again, his bright smile—the one that would always brighten up anyone's day. "Why…do you act as though you've lost something?"

Gokudera's gaze cast down as he tried to think up an excuse for Tsuna. "I-I've been trying to figure out something, but I couldn't, so I'm a bit frustrated."

Tsuna nodded as he sighed. "Then I am relieved." His smile was plastered on his face, once again. But he is still lying to me.

Gokudera sighed as he left the office, his heart thumping speedily. Good thing tenth bought my excuse…  
He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket as soon as he was back into his workspace and slumped down against the door.  
The one thing that was kept from Tsuna. The only thing that was kept from everyone. The only pain that was kept from leaking.  
The only thing that would hurt him like this.

Xanxus…had gone missing—in action.  
It was presumed that he was dead.

No.

Xanxus would not die like this. He was sure the Xanxus was alive somewhere. It was sure of it. He scrunched up the letter as he pushed it into the depth of his pocket again.

I wish…if only I wish…

These endless hopes and prayers that I held for you—I want you…to love me.  
The endless pain that had been brought upon me.  
The endless feeling that would always reach my heart.  
The endless torture that I will face.

They're all…endlessly…drifting away.

Everything—is getting further and further.

Endlessly, I am falling into the pits of depression. The raw, sour feeling I am getting.

It's eating me slowly and slowly.

The pain…was endless.

Endlessly drowning…

* * *

I...I have an ear ache that has something to do with my sore throat. It's very painfulll. Anyway, have a nice day, everyone.


	35. Sacrifice

AHHHHH. I am such a bad person. I'm in university and I have time to do this...But you know, it's a way to exhaust my pain. AHHH. I'm so depressed for my own good. asdfjl;

This is a Tsuna-centric fic.

* * *

It had been such a bright, bright morning with such a bright, bright sunshine, shining upon the every spot on the surface of the world. It had been such a bright, bright outlook of today that even the birds had come out to play.

Perhaps it had been wishful thinking.

He smiled at any animate object he could find, every living being that came to his view, even the smallest bugs he had smiled and said good morning to.

He was turning desperate, right?

Perhaps tomorrow is a dreaded day in which, tragedies will hit. Buildings will burn down; everything will turn to its maker. The world shall disintegrate with the notion of destruction. Perhaps his own life on the line.

But it had been such a bright, bright, sunny morning.

But it had no matter. No matter at all.

Tomorrow was the day…that everything shall end…for him.

"Juudaime! Are you up yet?" The voice from down the hall hollered to him.

Tsuna smiled at the voice, noticing the ever-changing tone in that never-changing voice. "I'm coming, Gokudera-kun."

He'd spend today with greatness. He's treasure today. Because who knows, perhaps today was the last day in which he could ever spend it in peace like this…ever.

He'd treasure today.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

== I am going to go now. I'm too depressed.


	36. What's worth fighting for

* * *

There is really nothing worth fighting for, if you think about it. It's just a lame excuse to fight and continue. But it's something that keeps some of us living.

* * *

Dream. Something that everyone had thought of since the beginning. Is that that important as to protect those who was dear to one? Would you sacrifice your life in order to fight for what's important? Does it matter to you…at all?

"No, it doesn't."

Of course, that answer pierced the brunette's fragile yet strong heart dearly.

"What's worth fighting for, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

The brunette looked down at his shoes, his eyes glued to the floor. What was worth fighting for? He had asked himself so many times that same question, but the same answer popped up, the same answer, same result. Same, yet different in ways that one could ever imagine.

"Happiness."

The raven-haired man chuckled, but quickly whipped out his weapon—a pair of tonfas—and pressed it dearly to the other's sensitive, thin neck. "Is that what you're fighting for? Are you happy now?"

Swallowing his own words, he nodded, he trails of saliva down his throat, he could feel its every movement, the dear movement which could cost him dearly. He knew he wasn't exactly telling the truth. But there was a fragment of truth embedded…and he knew that the other knew as well.

"Stop lying to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He wanted to have said, 'I'm not lying to you', but somehow, those words were stuck its trails, stuck in its tracks of venturing off, out of his mouth. He couldn't have controlled his own feelings. He could not control his own words. His body, his feelings, his emotions.

"I'm sorry."

The harsh pressure on his throat lightened as the other retracted the tonfa. "No. You're not sorry." He started, his words as sharp as the freshly sharpened double-edged blade. "You're not sorry at all. That's why you kept on hurting everyone, which included yourself in the end. You're not happy at all, are you?"

Tsuna wanted to say no. He wanted to just get it over with. He wanted to speak the truth of his own heart. He wasn't happy. Neither, he knew, was of his friends and family. Always having to lie to them, always having to tell them half-cooked truths. He hated it very much. He could no longer stand the course of his own lies. They seemed so real that he himself had already started to believe in it.

It was costing him dearly.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san. I shall always fight for happiness. As I am happy right now, at this moment--"

The words were beaten away, slapped to a side by the incoming tonfa straight for his face. "Shut up, Tsunayoshi. Just shut up."

Said words left the raven-haired man's mouth and he had taken one step away from the brunette and he is now walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Tsuna collapsed on the ground, his face still quite red from the collision. It had struck his heart dearly.

"Then…tell me…what's worth fighting for…?"

Silent tears rolled down his face.

"Please…"

* * *

It's pain that thrills us forward. Living by pampered lives will only deliberately bring you downfall...

Night, everyone.


	37. Painful realization

It's not what you think, guys. This is not some part of some literature. The bolded italic parts are the parts what I managed to whip up because of my depressed nature. I'm not suicidal, honest...I think .... I don't know anymore. Oh well. Good luck. Don't be depressed like me~

* * *

_**[Pain is something that no one could ever control, even at the boundaries of life itself. Always smiling, telling others that I am okay didn't really help myself at all. It just deepened the pain and infused the hurt, pain and insanity into one big being that would ultimately strike you down, making you feel as though you are an insignificant being. You mattered none to the world. There was no meaning in your life at all. There was no way in the world that I, a petty little person could make any changes to the world as it was already.**_

_**It hurt to know that no one was there when you fell down, no one there to help you up when you were feeling the worst. There was nothing anyone could have done to ease your own personality in growth.**_

_**It was painful and hard to go through, but even with that, it was hard to open up to anyone at all. It felt so meaningless. There was no meaning in opening up to anyone at all. With everything, it was all so meaningless in that everything will outgrow itself and repent for all the sorrow that you had buried within yourself. It sounds so petty, so pathetic, so useless.**_

_**But it's not useless at all. It was something you could have done to help.**_

_**It was a painful process, but it will ease that pain. Pain will never go away. Even with the help from the ultimate counsellors. It would do nothing for you at all. It was all so meaningless. It's useless. Impossible to do. **_

_**It was something that no one could have done differently in their own place. It had always been the same. It had no meaning at all.**_

_**It was pathetic.]**_

The raven haired man look at the useless piece of literature he had read and tossed it aside, not bothering to read it again, to view it as something not of importance. But then again, he thought, he might actually be needing something like this in the distant future. He would have liked it more if he had paid more attention to it in the first place.

Now that he had already tossed it aside, there was nothing he could have done to help the situation further.

"Kyou-san."

One word, one utter word to shaken up the spirits of the raven haired man. "Knock before you come in."

The other laughed nervously, his uneasiness doubling. "I…I did. There was no answer."

"Then keep on knocking until I say something." He shot the other a nasty glare before he continued. "This room is not somewhere you could just easily waltz in and out of. Know your place."

The other nodded hurriedly before he presented the things he was supposed to give the other. "Kyou-san…"

"Hmm…?"

The one standing halted in his speech and dared not to say anything.

"If you have something to say, then _say it_." The raven-haired man didn't twist his head to face the other.

The other said nothing.

"Fine. Be silent."

The other dared not say, but said it anyway. "K-kyou-san. You're reading a depressing piece of literature."

Hibari raised his eyebrow. "So?"

Kusakabe stuttered, but didn't argue with the other. "I…I just thought you might want to know…"

"I know. Isn't that why I decided to read it?"

Kusakabe did a double. "Eh?"

Hibari sighed and waved the other away. The other obediently exited the room, leaving the other alone.

_You're reading a depressing piece of literature._

"I know."

He sighed, picked up the piece of literature and resumed reading.

_**[Now I realized how pampered I really am. Everything from when I was born until now, my mom and dad had been protecting me and helping me realize how harsh the world really is. I didn't listen to them. I always put a wall against everyone, telling them that I'm going to be okay. I will be strong. I've realized how weak I really am. It's pathetic how childish I am. I haven't even grew up from my baby stage. I'm unable to separate from my parents no matter how strong I thought I was in the past. **_

_**That is not strength. That is vulnerability. Of all the things I've done in the past, I've only set myself up for vulnerability. I'm afraid to approach others. All I've done is retreat myself to my safety area and stay there for the past few years. I never had the courage to stand up for myself and face my troubles in a good way. All I've been doing is running away from them. I don't want to face my troubles.**_

_**But I have to. I must. I know I have the job and responsibility to have to do so. No matter how painful it is in the end. **_

_**If I don't deal with it, who will do it for me? There will be no one that could face my own troubles for me. I was too naive in thinking that perhaps, if I run away from my troubles, it will just automatically disappear. In truth, I am the one who understands the most that the more I run away, the faster my trouble will catch up to me. I understand it so much, but I could never process these words properly into my own brain. I've always told others that the more they run, the faster the trouble catch up to them.**_

_**I understand. I really do, but I never really process it through my brain. My mind doesn't understand these complicated process. Yet, I've done so much and everything has been for a waste. Nothing was usable. It was all efforless. I could do nothing to help myself. **_

_**How do I help others when I cannot even help myself? How do I respect others when I don't even respect myself? How do understand others when I don't understand myself? How do I come to love others when I can't properly love myself?**_

_**Then, I had come to a conclusion a long time ago. **_

_**I don't love myself. I don't respect myself. I don't understand myself. I don't want to help myself. **_

_**I'm not a treasure to myself at all. **_

_**As all would say, the most precious thing to one person is...their own life. If they have themselves, then that ways, they'd be able to treasure other things. If they do not have their own life, how do they treasure others? They have no right to. It's not right. In the end, there is no point in it at all. There is no point in saying, perhaps, my life have always been like, and it will always progress like this.**_

_**So this will be my life. Always shouldering the pain, never releasing my inner wail.]**_

Hibari placed it down, his mind running laps. His heart was drenched in inner turmoil.

Whoever wrote this, he thought, was going through the same pain he was.

So he wasn't alone in the world…

* * *

Hibari is depressed too, like me~ Haha, that makes feel so much worse. Oh well. What has been is done. There is nothing we can do. All we can do is look and do better in the future.

Night, guys.


	38. Tsuna's birthday fanfic for 2009

Okay, okay. I finally update because I had to make an exception for Tsuna's birthday. No more. By date, I did miss Xanxus and hibird's birthday ==. I'll...make them up later on when I'm NOT so busy. GEHH. Don't rush me. I'm a busy university student with a horrible sense of writing style, okay? I suck, to put it frankly and straightforwardly. == ;A;

A-anyway, I need to get back to my Alice in Wonderland analysis soon--but it's so late. All I've done lately is read fanfics about ShoxOhno. BUT I LOVE THAT PAIRING SO MUCH. Same with Honma x Satoru. OH YES. I'm slowly drifting away from OhmiyaSK....okay fine. I'm completely drifting away from OhmiyaSK. And JunToshi. == SHOxOHNO FTW.

This was meant for Tsuna's birthday, as you have heard previously, at the top. == I'm grammar-less when night rolls around, okay? My sense of grammar goes down rapidly. This is for my ranttttt. OH YES.

I haven't thought of a title, so I'll just name it Tsuna's birthday fic for 2009. YAY. It has implied 1827...and many others. Tsuna is quite OOC in this, acting like the RIIDA he should be--OH GAD. RIIDA = Ohno. /sobs pathetically in a corner/ A-anyway.

A-anyway. This might as well temporarily be my last KHR fanfic that I write...I need to finish the ones that I started earlier on.

Enjoy all you can, y/y?

Tsuna's birthday fanfic for 2009  
Pairing: implied 1827, 5927, 8027  
Rating: K+  
Summary: It seems that birthdays does have a great impact on a person...to the point where their whole personality changes. And Tsuna is no exception.

* * *

Screaming was heard over the whole neighbourhood. Somehow, people had a vague, if not specific idea of what the hell was going on.

First, they suspected that it was coming from the Sawada residence, because obviously, that was about the only place where that sort of sound could emit from. Oh boy.

Second. If the only place that would make sounds such as that was historically known to come from that residence, then obviously, that would lead most people to believe in the 'the boy who cried wolf' theory.

Third…if it was seen, there was no suspicion…right?

So there he was, dashing—if not looking like he was running for his life—out of the household with bread in his mouth, and his bag at hand. As usual, the dog would chase him and he'd run for his life. His bread would fall out of his mouth and he would dash to school anyway without his breakfast.

Then he'd get into trouble with the head prefect.

Then he'd get beaten.

Then he'd—

--hold on. Wait. Rewind.

That was the normal routine of the son of the Sawada family.

But today was different. There was something really particular about today that caused the normally late Sawada boy to arrive early for school, eat his breakfast and sit well attentively in class.

Something was very wrong with this boy.

As he sat in class, smiling to what seemed like stupidly to others. Even the silver haired bomb specialist and the black haired sword-wielder were in amazement.

"Tsuna…is something wrong today?"

The Sawada brunette boy smiled at his friend in class, Yamamoto and shook his head. "Why, no, Yamamoto. Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything that is right has happened today!"

Yamamoto cocked his eyebrow, but didn't inquire further.

"Juudaime! You seem so happy today! Is there something special going on?"

Tsuna smiled, if not bigger than before—when Yamamoto had asked—and nodded. "Mmm. You could say that."

Gokudera felt the need to press on. "Could you…tell me more about that?"

Tsuna nodded, though it was kind of weird how his friends were asking his some odd questions. "Mmm…today is a special day, I guess."

Gokudera raised his eyebrow, though he had a feeling that his boss was leading him in circles. "Juudaime…?"

Tsuna waved to his silver haired friend and started to skip down the halls.

"Juuuuuudaiiiimeee!"

Yamamoto walked over to the bomb specialist and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey…isn't Hibari doing rounds today…?"

Gokudera realized that his boss had just gone out of the room, into the halls.

"…shit."

-----------------------------------------------------

Of course, the brunette boy would not have known that Hibari was doing rounds that day and did not anticipate the Hibari factor of that day—but then again, there was not much that could put him out of that good mood.

To who knows why, there was really no guess in why the brunette boy was acting so happy that day.

Then, out of a corner came Hibari. The dreaded prefect.

But Tsuna did not notice the intoxicating air that had spread, nor did he see the menacing glare the other was giving him as he was striding down the hall.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. What are you doing here?"

Tsuna looked up, as if on cue, background of flowers and little cute bears popped up as he smiled sweetly to the other, as though he was just another normal student of the school. "Ah~Hibari-san~. I am walking down the halls, you see."

Hibari's aura immediately turned murderous. "Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna smiled wider as he dismissed the other in a flick of an eye. Or finger. "Ah~ I'm going on now. If you would excuse me…"

…and went off.

It seems as though, on cue, Tsuna have become more of a leader…

-------------------------------------

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are to come to the reception room right now, that is all."

As soon as the brunette heard the message, he turned the other was and started to skip down the halls to the reception room, as he was told.

He opened the door to the reception room and smiled at the grumpy prefect. "HELLO, HIBARI-SANNNN~"

To the other, it had felt as though it was an invasion of one's personal space or property. God. Since when did the little innocent brunette turn into something like this?

Innocent? When did the other suddenly thought of something such as this?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

--------------------------------------

At the end of the day, the brunette came back home, the smile that he wore still remained upon his face, as bright as ever. It seemed as though nothing could have interrupted his mood.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun~"

He smiled at his mom and sat down upon the seat he was given…

"Tsu-kun, I didn't know what to do when your friends came crashing into our house, wandering what was going on…"

Tsuna's smiled started to falter.

"…and so I told them that today was your birthday…"

Tsuna's smile faltered even more.

"So…they…"

And as if on cue, questions started to bombard upon him.

"JUUDAIME! Today was your birthday?"

"No wonder you were so happy, Tsuna!"

"I had wandered. Now I will bite you to death for disrupting school peace."

"EXTREMELY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAWADA!!"

…

And so on.

Little by little, Tsuna's smile began to get back upon his face as he laughed until he cried.

"Thanks…everyone."

* * *

FWAHHHHHHHHHH I am doneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. ^^

Night everyone~


	39. it's okay

Ah, I swear, Fanfiction messes up my formatting every single time asdfjkl; It pains me to say that this may be my last and final update for fanfic ever, since I'll be doing most of my fanfic business in Livejournal or something. And I'm sorry that I didn't finish my other stories. I can't do chaptered stories and I have learnt my lesson. I have started that...1827 chaptered story and I must unfortunately say that it might go unfinished. But I think I will go on a finish it. I think. I'll never leave this kind of thing unfinished, even if it will take me years and years to finish.

I have also started a yama pair fanfic which I haven't finished yet. It's horrible. I feel horrible.

I'm sorry, guys, you might not see me anymore, but who knows. I might be updating. LOL. I only wrote this story in a fit of fright, kind of, because someone said that she would make me write M rated. and I don't want to write M rated fics. IT IRKS ME. LOL. However, if you hate me, you can go ahead and tell me so. I have a feeling that this might be the last time I'll be on, writing anything, but who knows. ^^ Maybe I'll see you guys at another time, maybe a few months into the future?  
Ah, right. I'm going back to China in the summer, so I might be writing a lot at that time. MMM. I have potential. FUFUFU. Mata ne~

And...watashi wa akai kuruma wo tabemasen deshita! 私は赤い車を食べませんでした！信じてください！　私は食べませんでした！　あなたは赤い車を食べました?　その赤い車は誰のですか？　これは楽しくないです。

I'm done having fun. See you guys later~

**Title:**It's okay...  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
**Pairing:** Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi (1827)  
**Rating:** uh, PG-13? ==  
**Genre: **comfort...? Definitely not angst. Hurt?  
**Word Count:** 1211, lol  
**Summary:** For once in his lifetime, Tsuna's told that _it's okay _to not be. And Hibari's there to tell him so.  
**Disclaimer:** This khr is not mine. I think I have discussed this before, lol  
**Notes:** Hhaa, Dedicated to dear Nana_Zuki~

* * *

He wasn't sure what was keeping the brunette's powers. He knew from the beginning, without even the baby's notice that the brunette was a capable person. He was the one who formed Vongola, after all. And he, Hibari Kyouya, was a part of the Vongola, which says something.  
Of course, he was sure that he would be able to see much more of this power.

But was disappointed. To stick with the brunette all these years, only to watch him die pathetically in the hands of the enemy? Impossible. Under gunshots, the bullets pierced through his fragile yet capable body? Unacceptable. Hibari almost flipped and left the organization altogether.

But what kept him?

The appearance of the ten-years-prior Tsunayoshi, the little brunette who wasn't aware of his own death in the future.

Really, he really wanted to punch the little boy, strangle him, kill him. Anything but show mercy--he held back, there was not use showing all that pathetic emotion to this little version of the boss he had respected.  
The one whom he had so highly respected was no longer of this world. He died.

It was really no use.

"What do you think you're doing, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The voice was harsh, blunt and razor sharp. Each single word hit Tsuna with the intensity of a bullet, piercing through his very being. With each word, Tsuna took the full blow for it. The bitterness, the harshness, the coldness and the merciless words shook every fibre of this being and shocked him.  
The Hibari Kyouya of this era...

...was harsher. Rougher. Colder. Merciless.  
It was so much different. Each word spat out with intense clarity--the motive to break him was so, so clear.  
Perhaps so much in the beginning, that man had planned to kill him along with every fibre of his being.

It brought tears to his eyes.

"H-Hibari-san..." The little boy choked out, his tears were running down his face endlessly, each and every emotion that had built up inside his body had surface.  
The tears flew, along with all his emtions.

He couldn't even see clearly.  
He couldn't see clearly--he couldn't see the disgust on the older man's face...along with the slight tinges of sympathy.

One hand.

Across the boy's face.

One end of the tonfa.

Across the boy's gut.

One palm.

At the boy's throat, threatening to choke him to death.

At this point, Tsuna was choking to death, the pure and utter feeling of helplessly rang through his body, stripping all sense from him. By now, most of his limbs were going numb. He couldn't see clearly anymore--though not from his tears, but now as a question of life and death--and he couldn't do anything else but to strangle helplessly like a rabbit in a trap.

"H-hi--ba---ri----s-sa--" Choke.

All the boy's motions and actions were halted. The boy's eyes fluttered to a close.  
But Hibari wasn't worried.

He was anything but worried. In fact, he was so sure, that he had pressed even harder, theatening to break and collapse Tsuna's throat completely.

It was only a little after, Gokudera and Yamamoto had to pry with both hands and weapons to get the older man's off the poor brunette's throat.  
Gokudera had sworn that if Hibari were to do that ever again, he'd blow the older man up to pieces.  
Of couse, that resulted in him getting the side of Hibari's tonfa across his gut, like Tsuna.  
Yamamoto didn't even say anything, which resulted in Gokudera yelling at him with furiosity.

Hibari regained his posture and left, all the air of gracefulness and tranquility left along with him.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

With each single blow, each single injury Tsuna got from Hibari made him understand that there was something of a more important status.  
Hibari was not Hibari if he had not met Tsuna. Tsuna of his era.  
Hibari would not be what he was if he had not met Tsuna. Tsuna of his era.  
Hibari would not be like this, suffering alone and painfully if he had not met Tsuna. Tsuna of his era.

"I'm sorry."

That resulted in him getting a tonfa swapped against his gut again, but this time, the spikes were out, causing the skin on Tsuna's stomach to rip and scratch, thus, the blood was evident.  
"Don't apologize to me."

Tsuna tried his hardest to contain his tears, the pains that Hibari had to endure were much worse than all the pain he had put together.

A few tears escaped, causing them to flow down his cheeks.

For that, Tsuna received a blow to the head.  
"You're a wimp. You're nothing like the Tsuna I know."

Still, the tears ran down his cheeks, tainting the blood and sweat, causing them to fuse together. "I'm sorry..."

Hibari scowled. "If you say sorry again, I'll kill you."

This time, Tsuna held his tongue with all this willpower.

"You are weak. You are nothing compared to him. You're nothing but a reflection."

More tears ran down his face.  
"You'll never be as good as him."

The flow of tears were blinked away, in a fit of anger.

"I'M SORRY I CAN'T BE THE ONE YOU KNEW!" His voice silenced, the tears ran down his face endlessly. "I'm no good. I'll never be the me that you want me to be. No matter how much I try, I can never meet your expectations!" There, he crouched down and cried.

It didn't matter anymore, he thought, no matter what I do, I will never be as Hibari-san wants me to be. I'm no good.  
And it didn't matter if Hibari were to hit him or kick him. The tears were drowning the pain away, the sobs were drowning the sounds of the tonfa hitting his own limbs.

And he didn't notice.  
Hibari had stopped hitting him.

The older man crouched over and wrapped his arm around the boy, bringing the boy into his arms. His eye were closed. The corners of his lips were flat. The air around him were peaceful.

For the second time of his life, he had shown something other than anger and frustration.  
For the second time of his life, he had come to care of the brunette.  
For the second time of his life, he knew that this was the right thing to do.

For the second time of his life, he had shown his gentle side.

For the second time overall in his life, he had pressed his lips against the brunette's bruised head, each kiss he had given the boy had mesmerized the pain.

With each gentle movement, Tsuna's tears hushed.

Hibari brought the younger boy back to eye level and his lips pressed against Tsuna's forehead. _It's okay if you're not like _him_._

His grip around the younger boy tightened. _It's okay to admit that you can't do something._

He caressed the boy's brown hair. _It's okay to depend on others._

And finally, Hibari's lips found themselves at a place where they felt at home the most. _It's okay to love._  
_  
You taught me that, Tsunayoshi. Now, I give it back to you. Trust me..._

The corners of Hibari's lips twitched up into a small yet comforting smile.

_It's okay. It's okay..._

_

* * *

_It's okay to loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Night~


End file.
